I am Amelia Braxton
by Nikayla
Summary: Another Sequel to Hidden Secrets, This one is Brax and Amelia from the beginning, going right back to when they were 12 years old. All written from Amelia's point of view!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the introduction to my next sequel for Hidden Secrets.**

**This chapter is basically a brief insight to Amelia's family life, without going into too much detail; I want it to be more about Brax and Amelia. This story will be based on the minute Brax and Amelia met, to the day she died. So there will also be parts from Hidden Secrets I missed out, which will be done in full description from Amelia's point of view. I really hope you enjoy it because I am very excited about this one.**

A lot of words had been used to describe Roberto Camanelli. Dangerous, deadly, ruthless, proud, powerful, a man of honour and respect.

My word for him was Papa.

My father was just the same as everyone else's. Papa would play with us, sing to us and tell us stories. He would discipline us when we were bad and praise us when we were good. And like any other little girl my Papa was my hero and he treated me like a princess.

Never in my wildest dreams could I imagine this man, this incredible man was capable of hiding such sinister secrets.

Most people remember their childhood as being the happiest times of their lives, and I was no acceptation. I lived with my Mother, father and six brothers, in a huge house in Italy.

As a kid we seemed like a normal wealthy Italian family. But as I got older I realised not everything was as it seemed. I noticed the way people treated us in the street and in the grocery store. My Mother always seemed uneasy when we had to leave the house.

It wasn't until I was seven years old that I realised my life was not the life I thought it was. I started to notice the things my older brothers noticed. We didn't go to school like all the other kids, we never had friends around to the house, nor were we allowed to theirs. Our only playmates were eachother.

Oh and the men that visited regularly, the men we soon came to realise, formed part of our extended 'family' Harry, Billy, Dwayne, Theo, Carlos and Jimmy. They would come for dinner then disappear off into the cellar with my father to play 'poker'. That's what my mother told us at least.

I was extremely close to all my brothers, but me and Vinnie shared a bond like no other. We did everything together, but that all changed when he turned 16. He too started to disappear into the cellar after dinner.

I had grown to realise the 'palace' we lived in was in fact not a palace but a fortress. As I grew older it became more like a prison. When I say prison I don't mean the locked in a tower kind. I was allowed out of the house, but whenever I did venture out into town with my Mother we were always accompanied by Billy.

I must have been about 9 years old when it happened. It was a typical Sunday morning we had not long been home from church when a car came screeching to a holt outside. My Papa rushed outside to see what had happened.

I was sat on the landing peering over the banister when I saw Harry bringing a man in, he looked like he was only just conscious. Vincent was following behind with my Papa. I was terrified when I saw the blood all over Vincent's clothes, they were completely drenched. I remember thinking please god don't let it be Vinnie's blood, please let it be the other man's…I mean what normal 9 year old thinks things like that. It was that moment in time, that very second that I realised we weren't just a normal family. We were different, very different.

**Please Review, I want to know what you all think and if I should continue. Also I would really like to know if there is anything in particular you would like me to put in this story. Love Nikki x x**

**Next time-**

**Amelia is torn from her family home and moved to Mangrove River but why?**

**Amelia struggles to settle into her not so lavish surroundings!**


	2. Life Changing!

I don't talk about my childhood very often; I have a lot of secrets I would rather keep buried. The most disturbing one happened when I was 10 years old and involved a certain doctor, but you already know about that.

The second secret had to be the most life changing. It was two days after my 12th birthday, my Mama and Papa had brought me this beautiful white Victorian dolls house. I had spent the last two days in my bedroom, arranging the furniture in the house so it was perfect. As I finished putting the last few pieces of furniture in the baby's bedroom, I had the life frightened out of me when my Papa came bursting into my bedroom followed closely by my Mama.

"Papa" I exclaimed as I stood to my feet and looked at him. He grabbed my arms and made me sit beside him on the bed, my stomach sank. The first thought that crossed my mind was my Papa had somehow found out what Dr Fortelli did to me when I was ten. It wasn't until I looked up and saw my Mama stuffing some of my clothes into a suitcase that I realised something else was going on.

My papa cupped my face in his hands. I could see tears in his eyes "Papa please" I begged him to tell me.

"Lana I need you to listen carefully to me ok, I don't have time to explain this twice" I just nodded. "You remember what you saw when you were 9 years old peering over the banister?" I nodded again as I thought back to seeing my beloved Vinnie covered in all that blood.

"The boy your brother killed was the only son of an old enemy of mine, he has discovered who killed him and sworn to get his revenge" I didn't understand what my Papa was trying to say.

"But what does this have to do with me?" I asked.

"He was his only son, you are my only daughter" Papa's words made my stomach turn; I could feel the colour drain from my face. My Papa had basically just told me I was a target for this man's revenge. Tears filled my eyes as I tried to make sense of it all, why was my Mama still packing my clothes.

"I don't understand" were the only words I could manage.

"Oh my love" My father used his thumb to wipe the tears from under my eyes "You have to go away"

"What" I cried. I still couldn't take it in "Where, when?"

"Harry and Lynne have sorted out somewhere for you to go, you will live with them until it's safe for you to come home again" My fathers words were starting to sound like a fuzzy noise. My head was spinning. Did I really have to leave my home and my family because of something my brother had done? "They will be here in 20minutes"

I broke down as soon as I heard him say these words. I don't really remember much else after that everything was just a blur. If I'm honest I don't really remember what happened between leaving my house and arriving at a place in Australia called Mangrove River.

I remember thinking one thing and one thing only as we drove down the street towards the house…Oh my god what a dive!

Looks were deceptive, because the house Harry and Lynne had arranged for us to stay in was pretty nice inside.

I couldn't help feeling a little bit sorry for Lynette. Her life had been turned upside down too.

Harry was my father's second in command and this meant he would have to do exactly what my father wanted him too regardless of how it affected him and his family. I didn't know much about my father's life but I did know one rule. The Mob came first no matter what! If my father wanted to see you, even if your wife was in labour then you had to go, even if that meant missing the birth of your child. Mind you to be fair Lynne did know exactly what she was marrying into, I on the other hand didn't ask to be born into this.

Lynne showed me to my bedroom, it was ok I guess. Not quite the one I had left behind but ah well, she did say I could choose some paint and she would help me make it nice so I suppose that was something. I put my bag on my bed and started to put some of my clothes away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since we arrived at the house; I still wasn't finding it any easier to settle in. Now not only did I miss my old house but I was starting to pine for my family as well.

Lynette and Harry were lovely, I had known these people my whole life but without really knowing them at all. I know that doesn't make much sense but it was true. I learned so much about them as a couple, I also found out Lynette was born in Australia and Mangrove river was where she lived before she moved to Italy and met Harry.

It was a few months before I finally realised it was going to take a lot more that a few weeks before we could go back home. I think the penny finally dropped when Harry and Lynne sat me down at the kitchen table and told me I would be starting at the local school the following term. I wasn't sure if I was more nervous or excited about starting a mainstream school. I had never been to school before in my life and had no idea how one worked. But I didn't have to worry, because Lynne being the kind of woman she was had already arranged for the daughter of one of her old friends to come round and meet me. She thought it would be nice for me to have at least one friend when I started school.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had spent most of the morning getting ready to meet this girl Lynne had been talking about for the last two days. After 20 outfit changes I finally decided on a pink summer dress and white ballerina pumps, I let my black hair hang around my shoulders and applied a little lip gloss and mascara.

"Amy She's here" Lynne shouted up the stairs. My heart skipped a beat as I started to walk down the stairs.

Standing there at the door was pretty blond haired, blue eyed girl. She was wearing a short denim skirt and white vest top. She had black thong sandals on her feet. As I looked up at her face I noticed the amount of make-up she was wearing, I had never seen so much make-up on one person's face in my whole life "Hi I'm Tegan" the girl grinned widely. I looked at Lynne who nodded.

"I'm Amelia" I replied as I followed her out of the house with a smile. Freedom was another new thing to me. Even though I missed my family and my old house, I had to admit it the freedom I had now was awesome. And although I didn't know it at this moment in time, Tegan was about to become one of the most important people in my life. The other one I hadn't been introduced to yet.

_**Ok so I have to admit I am really enjoying writing this story. I hope you all enjoy reading it.**_

_**Please R & R. Love Nikki**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Amelia starts school!**_

_**Tegan introduces Amelia to the River Boys!**_


	3. This is Darryl Braxton!

It was my first day at Mangrove River High School; I spent most of the morning trying to improve the hideous purple and yellow checked dress they called uniform.

Lynne had tears in her eyes when I walked into the kitchen. "Hey I know the dress is bad, but it's not that bad is it?" I grinned; Harry walked over to me from the table and gave me a hug.

"You could make a black bag look beautiful Amy" He grinned, Lynne didn't speak she just nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember feeling extremely sick as I walked along the beach with Tegan. She had arranged to meet some of her friends on the way to school. I think I was expecting girls, but then again the one thing I had learnt about Tegan over the last few weeks, was to expect the unexpected.

I took a deep breath as we approached the Boys; there were about 5 of them, all the same age as us. I tried my hardest to remember each of their names as Tegan introduced me. There was one boy who stood out to me though; I know I wouldn't forget his name in a hurry "This is Darryl Braxton" Tegan's words echoed in my head, as I stared at this dark haired boy.

"Hey, you must be Amelia, Tegan has been banging on about you for weeks" Darryl smiled, I just nodded.

That was the first moment I met Brax, even then I had no idea how important he was going to become.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My first day was ok; I seemed to hit it off with the boy's pretty well. I could tell me getting on with them was important to Tegan.

None of them could believe it was my first time in a mainstream school. During conversations we had I somehow managed to stay off the topic of my family and why I moved to the bay.

Harry had sat me down the night before and gave me a list of topics I had to stay away from, we both agreed telling my new school friends I was the daughter of a Mafia boss, kind of defeated the object of us being in hiding. I must admit I think I did pretty well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tegan and I arranged to meet Darryl and the boys in the school canteen for dinner. As we tucked into our meals I noticed the way Darryl kept looking at me, when I looked at him he put his head down. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable so I got up and went to get a drink of water from the fountain.

I nearly died when I went back to the table. Darryl had emptied the contents of my bag all over the table, him and his mates were laughing. Tegan arrived back at the table the same time I did, she went mad. I was that embarrassed I rushed into the toilets. Tegan picked up my bag and followed me.

"Amelia" she called as she walked into the toilet. I opened the cubicle door and went out to her, she handed me my bag and wiped a tear away from my cheek. "He likes you, you know?" her words seemed crazy to me, how could he possibly like me after what he had done?

"What? Him embarrassing me in front of everyone, tells you that he like's me?" I snapped more than I should have, but what did she expect.

"No, but the look on his face when he realised he upset you did" She smiled "Come on lets go"

"Have you gone mad, I can't go back out there" I protested. Tegan just laughed and dragged me out. Standing outside the toilet door was Darryl. I swear I could have hit him there and then, but I didn't think it was the best idea so I did the next best thing. I completely ignored him.

I just held my head high and walked straight past him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I realise now maybe I could have been a little easier on him, but let's face it I was 12 years old and furious.

I did forgive him a few days later, and then after that we were pretty much inseparable. I must admit Lynne and Harry were extremely uneasy about me spending so much time with this boy and quite rightly so, because 3 weeks after my 14th birthday another childhood secret was about to be invented.

The first time me and Darryl had sex wasn't planned, and it definitely wasn't romantic. It happened in a bird watching hide at National Park. Us sleeping together wasn't the big secret. Well I suppose it was to the adults, but not to Tegan and the boys.

The big secret followed six weeks later, it was probably one of the worst days of my life. I had been off school for most of the week with a sickness bug. I started to feel better on Friday so I begged Lynne to let me go back to school. I had missed Darryl and Tegan so much.

It was after lunch and we were all on the field doing sports when it happened. I had just finished sprinting; I couldn't catch my breath and ended up fainting.

When I woke up I remember Mrs Humphrey's sat next to me, she was holding my head off the floor. Tegan came with me to the school nurse. She didn't really say much, but she advised the teacher that I should go and see a doctor. Lynne arranged to meet us at the hospital.

The doctor took a blood sample and urine sample and then examined my stomach and my chest, before sitting down in front of me and Lynne looking very worried. I could see by Lynne's pale expression the Doctor had her worried.

By the look on the doctor's face I thought she was going to tell me I was dying, but what she did tell me was worse "Er…it appears that Amelia is pregnant".

Ok so this is probably not as bad as dying to most people, but believe me when you are 14 years old and sat with your legal guarding, being told that you are pregnant; it can be a little awkward.

Lynne didn't say a word. In fact she didn't speak for the entire car ride home. Probably trying to work out how she was going to break the news to Harry. I didn't really mind that Lynne didn't speak; to be honest I wasn't sure what to say either. The only thing I could think about was how the hell was I going to tell Darryl?

_**Hope that was ok for you all, please R&R love nik x x**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Amelia tells Brax her news.**_

_**Brax and Amelia make a decision about their baby!**_


	4. Baby Love!

Lynne didn't give me anytime to change my mind; she dropped me off at the Braxton's house on the way home from the hospital. My stomach was doing summersaults as I walked up the path towards the front door.

I knocked gently on the door and waited for someone to answer, to my horror Darryl answered the door.

"Hey you" he grinned as he pulled me into a hug. I pulled away quickly; I knew if I had stayed there for any longer I would have lost my nerve completely.

"Can we go to your bedroom?" his face lit up instantly "Not for that, we need to talk" I said sternly. Darryl nodded and took me by the hand, leading me toward his bedroom.

I noticed his mum stood in the kitchen as we walked towards his bedroom "Hiya Milly" she said cheerfully. I wasn't sure how cheerful she would sound later when Darryl told her the 'happy' news.

"So what's up babe" Darryl still had that suggestive grin on his face, he put his arms around me again. I pushed him away for the second time, I didn't mean to seem harsh, but I really needed t tell him my news before I lost my bottle.

"Maybe you should sit down" I told him, his grin had now dropped. He looked extremely concerned.

"What did the doctor say, are you ok?" He asked "Are you sick?"

"Not exactly" I took a deep breath before continuing "I'm pregnant" I said with hardly any sound in my voice. I could see by Darryl's face that he had heard what I said.

"You're pregnant? Is it…?" I couldn't believe what he was about to ask, so I stopped him dead.

"Er…you finish that sentence and I swear to god I'll put you through that fucking window. I'm 14 years old, what the hell do you think I am?" I yelled. Darryl threw up his hands and surrendered.

"Ok stupid question I'm sorry" he apologised and moved a little closer to me.

"What did Lynne say?" he asked, I just stared at him.

"She didn't speak; I think she's worried about what Harry will say. Speaking of which do you think I should tell your mum?" I asked, I could feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of telling Cheryl.

"I'll go" Darryl stood up and headed towards the door "You wait here, I'll come and get you" with that he had disappeared.

I wasn't really sure what happened in the kitchen, Darryl had been gone for a while and I eventually heard raised voices, before it went silent. Luckily Heath was at a friend's house and Sean Darryl's dad was at work.

My heart stopped as I saw the door open, Cheryl poked her head around the door and came in the room slowly. As soon as she got closer to me I burst into tears "I'm so sorry" I sobbed. Cheryl hugged me tightly, I was a bit shocked if I'm honest I didn't realise Cheryl could be like this.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it" Darryl had now put his arms around me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next couple of weeks me and Darryl did nothing but talk about the baby. Harry had reacted better than expected, he basically told me and Darryl that we weren't the first kids to make a mistake and we wouldn't be the last.

After all our discussions me and Darryl finally decided what to do for the best. We both agreed neither of us would be happy with an abortion, and adopting to strangers wasn't an option either.

So Cheryl and Sean offered to raise the baby as theirs. It wasn't long before all the plans were made and within about 4 months I was sent to Darryl's Auntie's house in Melbourne with Cheryl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't remember much about my time in Melbourne, if I am honest the only thing I do remember is how much it felt like history repeating itself. I missed Darryl so much and Harry and Lynne. I told Tegan all about what was happening before we left. I swore her to secrecy, and believe it or not when I told her to keep things secret she usually did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember the day I had Casey. It was 3.30pm when my waters broke, Cheryl and Auntie Sandra rushed me to the hospital. It was 10.43 am the following morning when I finally had him. I decided right there and then I was never having sex again in my life if this is what happened 9 months later.

I think I must have grown up about 5 years during my few months at Sandra's house. I arrived back at Mangrove River a week later. Saying goodbye to Casey was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my life. I never anticipated just how much I would love that beautiful baby boy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I suppose most of you would assume that me and Darryl had a romantic reunion and everything was laa dee daa. Sorry to disappoint you but after Casey was born things changed, I had grown up so much. Darryl was still the same 14 year old boy I had left behind.

After a few months Darryl and I drifted apart. I was pining for Casey, and it was getting harder and harder spending time with Darryl. He was a constant reminder of what I had to give up.

Everything had changed, it was like my whole life had moved on but everything else was stuck in this time warp. The only person I had regular contact with apart from Harry and Lynne, was Tegan. She was amazing throughout the whole thing.

Although me and Darryl hadn't split up I guess you could say we were on a break.

Little did I know then that something was about to happen that would turn my whole world upside down, and I would need Darryl Braxton more that I had ever needed him before.

**Please let me now if you liked this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews so far. And also thanks for adding me to your alerts and favourites. It means so much to me. Please Please Please review I would like to know if you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Much love Nikki xx**

**Next time-**

**How will Brax react when Amelia gets a new love interest?**

**What happens to bring them closer together?**

**Amelia isn't coping with giving up Casey, who helps her through it?**


	5. Back on!

It had been almost 6 weeks since I had last spoken to Darryl, although none of us said it, I think deep down we both realised it was over between us.

I had been doing everything in my power to avoid him at school and at home. I know he had been trying to contact me; he kept leaving me messages on the house phone and giving letters to Tegan to give to me.

As harsh as it sounds I just couldn't bare to be around him, every time I looked at him I remembered. Darryl still doesn't realise just how angry I was with him, I had to go through everything myself, the pregnancy, giving birth and then finally saying goodbye to our baby boy.

Darryl didn't seem bothered at all; he just carried on with his day to day life, not a care in the world. Well that's what I thought anyway.

It was the night of my15th Birthday party. Lynne and Harry thought it would be a good distraction for me, I had invited all of the usual crowd Tegan and the River Boy's. Even though me and Darryl weren't together I still spent a lot of time with them, they were my friends too after all.

Lynne had arranged a date for the night, for me, his name was Kyle Kennedy and he was the son of a friend of Lynne's.

I had spent the whole day getting ready; I went into Yabbie Creek and got my hair and nails done. My Mama and papa had sent me a beautiful red and black dress to wear.

I missed my parents so much, especially at birthdays. I couldn't really complain though I had amazing surrogate parents. Harry and Lynne had been so supportive over the whole Casey thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I remember feeling really nervous as we pulled up outside the club, my worst fear that no-one would come. My fears soon went when I saw all the kids stood outside in the car-park. As I got out of the car I spotted Kyle stood near the door, I walked shyly towards him. It seemed to take me forever to get to him; my feet didn't seem to want to work.

Kyle gave me a kiss on the cheek and handed me a small gift bag as we walked inside. I was shocked by what I saw, our local social club had been turned into some kind of paradise, the whole place was decorated with pink and white balloons, all the tables and chairs were covered in white linen with pink sashes, and in the centre of each table were some glitter and a few disposable cameras.

"Do you like it?" Lynne whispered in my ear. I had tears in my eyes as I looked around the room.

"It's perfect" I smiled before following Kyle to a table marked Birthday Girl. My whole night was amazing I spent most of it dancing with Tegan and talking to Kyle. Although Kyle was sweet he was incredibly dull, as much as I hated to admit I spent the entire evening watching Darryl, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Kyle either.

"If you'd rather be over there I can just leave" I remember him yelling at me over the music.

I remember apologising then joining him on the dance floor for a slow dance. As I was dancing with him I realised he was more of a sleaze than sweet. He constantly kept brushing up against me and moving his hands on my bum. It was starting to make me feel uncomfortable; I had noticed Darryl hadn't taken his eyes off us the whole time we were on the dance floor. When I saw the angry look on his face I quickly grabbed Kyle and headed back to the table.

That must have been the worst mistake of my life. Lynne was in the kitchen with Harry sorting the cake and Tegan and the rest of the boys were the other side of the room.

"So what did you want to do when we leave here?" Kyle's words made my skin crawl,

"What do you mean?" I was actually quite confused at that moment in time, why on earth would he ask me this?

"Oh come on, you've been giving me the come on all night" my heart stopped as I felt his hand slip up me dress and towards my knickers, I tried to move it away but he grabbed my arm with his free hand and kept going "You're nothing but a tease"

I was relieved when I saw Darryl come charging over, he didn't say a word he just punched Kyle and sent him flying off his chair. I was physically shaking now, Tegan rushed to fetch Harry and Lynne out of the Kitchen. I was paralysed with fear as I watched Darryl pound the crap out of Kyle, he was barely conscious when Harry arrived to pull Darryl away.

You probably think this was the big incident that got me and Brax back together; Kyle's behaviour was just the beginning. Everything happened in a blur after that, I remember watching Harry drag Darryl away and Lynne and Tegan holding me, Kyle had stood to his feet and staggered out of the room. Harry was holding Darryl back, he was behaving like a wild animal and kept launching at Kyle "You bastard, you're dead" I remember him yelling as Kyle left.

My whole world came crashing down as I then heard a blood curdling scream, as I turned to see what had happened I saw Harry fall heavily to the ground with his hand on his heart. Now what you have to remember is Harry was a big man, I think the phrase people usually use for men like Harry is 'built like a brick shithouse'.

I saw Lynne rushing to his side, I can't quite remember how I got there but I too was now knelt beside him. I remember seeing the pain in his face, and feeling useless as he lost consciousness. I just wanted to help him. I guess you could say it was at that moment I realised what I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to be able to help people in situations like this, it was then I decided I wanted to be a nurse.

Everything happened so fast from the minute Harry fell, to the minute we arrived at the hospital. Harry was still unconscious when we got to hospital, a doctor came out and told us there was something wrong with Harry's heart valve and he would need emergency surgery.

Lynne was a mess; she just kept bursting into tears. Darryl pulled me into a hug when Harry was taken away in the ambulance and hadn't let me go. And to be honest there wasn't really anywhere I would rather be.

It was at that moment I realised whether I liked it or not he was the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, no one would ever come close to Darryl Braxton.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you probably guessed Harry came through surgery ok. Even though the doctor told us he would have to take it easy from now on and wouldn't be able to do what he did now, we didn't care we were just happy he was going to be ok.

Darryl stayed with me at the hospital the whole time we were there waiting, we talked about stuff. And I was surprised when he told me how he really felt about Casey. I remember sitting outside in the hospital garden with him when he finally opened up "It's hard for me to you know" he said quietly, I turned to look at him instantly.

"Sometimes at night I hear him crying in his room and I just want to go to him, hold him and tell him daddy's here" I grabbed his hand as I listened; I had no idea he felt this way. "But then I remember why we chose to do this"

"I know" I replied, I couldn't say much else. I was still stunned by his honesty.

"I'm sorry for what happened back there, I didn't want Harry to get hurt" I couldn't believe Darryl thought this was his fault.

"Hey, Harry's heart would have let him down eventually the doctor said that himself, and I'm grateful for what you did with Kyle" I smiled and my heart melted as he flashed me that gorgeous grin of his. "Come here" he said as he pulled me towards him, before kissing me on the forehead.

Me and Darryl were back on, and this time nothing was going to come between us again.

**Hope you guy's enjoyed this one! Please review I'd love to know what you think.**

**Much love nikki xx**

**Coming up-**

**Tegan and Amelia get a job at the local paper shop.**

**Brax's life turns upside down when his dad walks out on his family just before the HSC.**

**Will Amelia get the grades she needs to start training to be a nurse?**


	6. River Boys begin!

Most of my memories I had with Tegan were happy ones. I think the most fun we had was during the last year at school. We must have been about 16 at the time; we both decided to earn ourselves a bit of extra cash and got a job at the local off licence.

Darryl wasn't extremely impressed at the idea of me working for Mr Jenkins; he had a reputation of being a bit of a pervert. I reassured him that me and Tegan would take the job together. We started by doing a paper round, before finally ended up working in the shop.

I remember Darryl and the boys used to come into the shop when Mr Jenkins was out, me and Tegan would serve them fags and beer. We didn't work there for too long, not because of the fags and beer but something happened one day that we will never forget.

My Jenkins had come into the shop on his day off with a bag; inside the bag were two short cheerleader style costumes. I was horrified at the fact he was actually expecting us to wear them, Tegan just laughed "Ok I'll wear it if you do" she beamed.

I was shocked at her suggestion, but I was even more shocked when My Jenkins actually agreed. Maybe Darryl was right this man was weird I thought to myself. Tegan took me by the hand and led me outside the shop while Mr Jenkins was getting changed. We watched from the other side of the road.

Both of us burst into fits of laughter when we saw Mrs Kennedy heading towards the shop. Now Mrs Kennedy was an old lady. She was a pillar of the community and had been around forever, she was kind of like a female version of Alf Stewart. Tegan and I watched in amusement as Mrs Kennedy entered the shop, we waited a few moments before hearing a woman screaming. We could see Mrs Kennedy attacking Mr Jenkins with her handbag, neither of us could stand up because we were laughing so much.

My friendship with Tegan was hard to explain, we were more like sisters than friends, we did everything together and told eachother everything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mine and Darryl's relationship had started to get more serious as we approached the end of school. We had started staying at each others houses on a regular basis. I think Lynne and Harry were a little more relaxed about our relationship now. Lynne knew I would never get into the same situation I did when I was 14. Me and Darryl were always more than careful when it came to sex now.

I remember one morning when I was at Darryl's house, we were both sat studying at the kitchen table when his dad came home. As he walked through the door Cheryl yelled at us to go into the bedroom, Heath took Casey into his room and I followed Darryl into his bedroom. Darryl closed the door and put some music on. This wasn't the first time I had witnessed Darryl's parents argue. It's something they always did, but I did notice that it had gotten worse since they agreed to adopt Casey.

I could see Darryl was trying not to listen to his parents, but it was a bit hard when they were shouting above the music. Suddenly Darryl came towards me and started to kiss my neck. I knew what he was trying to do straight away; he needed me to be a distraction, so I went with it. One minute we were kissing and the next we were laid in his bed completely naked.

We listened as his mum and dad continued to argue; suddenly we heard the door slam. Darryl stood up quickly and peered out of the curtain, he watched his dad get into a car with a bag in his hand. Darryl noticed a woman sat in the driver's seat of the car. He quickly pulled on his pants and went into the kitchen. I slipped on my dress and followed him, Cheryl frowned as we walked in, she must have guessed what we had been up too.

"Where's dad gone?" Darryl asked his mum, she just looked at the floor and then turned around and started to busy herself with jobs in the kitchen.

"Your dad's gone" she didn't have any emotion in her voice at all.

"He's gone to be with Sandra" she added, I could see the hurt in Darryl's face instantly. I moved forward and took his hand, I could feel it shaking so I squeezed it tighter, he threw me a quick smile before turning back to face his mum.

"What do you mean he's gone to be with her?" Darryl asked again.

"He's been having an affair with Sandra Holden for the last 8 months, I knew something had been going on for a long time, he's only just admitted it to me" Cheryl had tears in her eyes. I knew it was affecting her more than she was letting on. I remember her rushing out of the room and into the garden. I stopped Darryl from following her; I thought perhaps she would need sometime on her own.

It kind of all went down hill from there for Darryl. His mum started drinking and gambling heavily leaving Darryl in charge of running the house. He also ended up being responsible for bringing the money in and taking care of Heath and Casey.

Darryl and the boys started getting involved in all sorts of dodgy scams, anything to pay the bills and keep a roof over their heads. This isn't the sort of thing that should be put on the shoulders of a 17 year old boy. I supported him the best I could but I had my own things to worry about, I was at the end of my exams and waiting for my HSC results. I was desperate to get the grades in needed to go to Uni and study nursing. Not only because it was my career choice but mainly because I thought if I got in at Uni and moved away I could take Darryl with me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately it didn't work the way I planned, I got the grades I needed and managed to secure a place at uni, but Darryl wouldn't come with me. He refused to leave Heath and Casey in the care of his mother; she was still drinking and gambling.

The River Boy's had started to make a name for themselves; they started with just a few boys but picked up some waifs and strays along the way.

Because of his excellent surfing reputation and ability to look after himself when it came to fighting, Darryl quickly became the recognised leader of the Boys. And I have to admit it; he was a damn good leader.

Little did I know it then, but Darryl's thinking and knack for talking himself out of tight spots would become the only reason him and the rest of the boys stayed out of jail.

**Hope that was ok for you all, this chapter was more of a filler chapter, I am working up to one of the main milestones in Amelia and Brax's relationship.**

**Coming up-**

**Amelia graduates Uni and gets her first nursing job.**

**Heath joins the River boys and starts a relationship with Tegan.**

**Brax feels he is losing his grip on his relationship when Amelia starts to mix with young doctors and other nurses.**


	7. They are my family!

It was about 1am when I felt the sudden urge for the left over cheesecake I had in the fridge. I saw Darryl was still fast asleep so I slipped out of bed and headed quietly into the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and reached inside for the cheesecake, I almost shot to the ceiling when I felt two warm hands on my waist; I knew whose hands they were instantly. I turned and standing there was Darryl wearing nothing but his boxers. I giggled as he started to plant gentle kisses all down my neck "Baby we can't do this here" I said in between kisses. Darryl just grabbed my waist and lifted me onto the work surface, before moving between my legs. "Who said we can't" he grinned as he started to move his hands into my knickers, before being interrupted by a loud banging noise.

It was the front door, my housemates had returned home from their night out. As Anita and Marcus walked into the kitchen, I guessed they must have realised they had interrupted something, for one thing Darryl was stood in the kitchen in just his pants and the second clue was the fact I was still sat on the work top with him stood between my legs.

Me and Darryl both grinned widely at our predicament as we watched Anita and Marcus quickly disappear into their bedroom after numerous apologies. Darryl grabbed the box of cheesecake and a couple of spoons and we headed back into the bedroom.

I had been living in the shared house for almost 18 months now, I was in my last year at Uni. Having this space out of Mangrove River was great, Darryl would come and visit a couple of times in the week and I would go home at weekends. My house mates were pretty awesome as well Anita and Marcus, and Jenny and Phil (who we hardly ever saw).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the night of Graduation Ball and I had spent most of the night getting ready.

I could tell Darryl felt out of place when we got there, the whole place was full of young doctors and nurses. I squeezed his hand to let him know I was proud to be with him, and I must admit he did scrub up well in a suit.

I remember it being quite late into the evening when some of the River Boy's turned up. Not many people were impressed with their arrival but I was happy to see them. If I'm honest although I had spent the last 18months with these people I didn't really feel like one of them. Something in my life was missing and these boys were it.

I guess it's true what Lynne and Harry had been saying all along '_You can take the girl out of Mangrove, but you can't take Mangrove out of the girl'_ I hadn't understood what they meant until now. I had ended up sat in the car park sat on the bonnet of Darryl's Ute drinking bottle's of beer. As I looked over at the building I saw Jenny, Phil, Anita and Marcus leaving the party so I headed over to them "Hey guy's why don't you come and join us, meet some of the boys" I smiled.

I watched the way they all looked at the boys and was infuriated "Er…no thank you, and if you want to get into the top hospitals maybe you should…" Anita mumbled. I could feel my blood boiling and had to interrupt.

"I'm sorry?" was all I could say

"I think what Anita is saying is maybe you should rethink your choice of friends" Jenny interrupted, she to was now staring at the boys…my boys.

"They're not my friends" I replied furiously, I noticed there smiles return. But I soon wiped them away again "They're my family. How dare you judge them"

Darryl and the rest of the boys had now heard me shouting and came over to see what was going on.

"Amelia we didn't mean anything" Anita tried to rectify the situation, but I could see the way Darryl and Marcus were looking at eachother.

"Amelia don't be silly, you are a fantastic nurse, people like this will only drag you down" Phil interrupted. I could see the anger in Darryl's eyes, I grabbed his arm quickly.

"You might like to think you live in this little bubble, but I live in the real world. And they are my world" I pointed at the boys as I carried on with my rant "They a part of me and a part of who I am, they are my family and I am proud to be one of them. I might be doing well with my life, but I will never forget who I am and where I come from" I yelled before turning and walking away. I couldn't believe these people had been so judgemental, I had lived with them for the last 18 months and never realised they could be so shallow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't really sure how it happened but the next day I ended up in the tattoo parlour getting Blood and Sand tattooed on my wrist. The writing was a similar style to the one on Darryl's chest. It was at that moment I got my extremely unromantic proposal. Darryl had been sat grinning at me since we arrived at the Tattoo parlour.

"What are you grinning at me like that for you goof" I asked with a little smile.

"You know I love you right" he started.

"Yeh course I do" I replied, if I'm honest I was a bit preoccupied with the stinging sensation on my wrist.

"What you said last night got me thinking, you said you felt like part of a family, how would you feel about making it official?" I half smiled at Darryl's lame attempt of a proposal, it wasn't exactly romantic but then neither was he.

"What you mean marry you?" I asked, Darryl nodded "Yeh" he added.

I laughed a little "Yes"

"Yes" Darryl obviously needed confirmation.

"Yes I'll marry you" I giggled, Darryl planted a passionate kiss on my lips.

"I haven't got as ring, I can't really afford one" he said with a saddened expression. I thought for a moment then it came to me. The perfect solution "I've got an idea" I smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had lost count of how many times Darryl had run his thumb over my finger. The wedding finger on my left hand that now displayed the initials DB. I asked the tattoo man to do it for me. We called in at the registry office on the way home and made all the arrangements. The date was booked for 15th July; we decided to have the legal ceremony in the registry office and then a blessing on the beach.

I couldn't believe it not only had me and Darryl booked our wedding we had booked it for 4 weeks time. Not to mention the fact we were on a budget, but to be honest I didn't care I was so excited about finally becoming Mrs Darryl Braxton, the details of how it happened didn't matter to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The year I married Darryl was the year Heath joined the River Boys, and I had to admit it, this year was probably one of the hardest years we faced as a couple and as a family so far.

**Sorry this wasn't a very long chapter, but I wanted to update before my daughters birthday tomorrow. **

**Please review, I haven't had many recently and am starting to think maybe people have lost interest in this fanfic. If I don't receive any reviews for this chapter I may consider stopping writing it. So if you want it to continue please review! Love Nikki**

**Next time-**

**Amelia and Darryl's wedding.**

**What throws the Braxton's onto turmoil and will they all be ok?**

**Harry receives a disturbing letter from Amelia's dad, two days before Amelia's 24th Birthday is she in danger?**


	8. The Wedding!

Well here I was 22 years old and finally marrying the love of my life. I knew today was going to be a good day.

It was about 9am when I woke up; I was due at the registry office in just 3 hours. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Lynne and Tegan sat the breakfast table. "Morning sweetie" Lynne beamed "What do you want for breakfast?"

I frowned at her, my stomach was in knots breakfast was my last thought "How about this for starters" Harry came walking into the kitchen with a huge bottle of champagne. It was the good stuff too.

"Oh my god, thank you" I squealed as I stood up and hugged Harry.

"Hey don't thank me, if was a gift from your Papa" Harry smiled, he popped it open and poured us all a glass "How would you like some pancakes?" he grinned. I nodded Harry's pancakes were legend, and if we were going to drink all this bubbly then I would need to line my stomach.

"So how are things going at the Braxton's house?" Harry asked Tegan, she had stayed with Heath last night; they had really started to move forward with their relationship now.

"Good, Brax and Heath were going for a surf when I left" Tegan smiled. I couldn't help but laugh, typical Darryl. I imagined them to leave everything to the last minute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning flew by Lynne had done my hair and make-up; I didn't have anything too fancy I just had a loose bun with flowers pinning into it. My make-up was natural brown tones. I had to admit Lynne had done an amazing job.

As I got changed into my dress I looked in the mirror, although this was the main ceremony (it was the one that joined us as man and wife legally) it wasn't the most important. The one I was most excited about was the blessing on the beach. The beach was the place that meant the most to me and Darryl. I knew all our friends would be joining us for this one.

Lynne and Cheryl had kept the details for the beach ceremony a secret; they wanted it to be a surprise. The only thing I knew about was the beautiful dress Lynne had made. I had never seen another dress like it until I sat down to watch Mamma Mia the Movie with Bianca. Sophie's wedding dress was almost identical to the one I wore on the beach. Although I also went bare foot, I didn't have a veil.

Anyway back to the 'legal' part. The dress I wore for that was a white floor length fitted dress, which has bead detail to the bodice. It was a lovely dress but not very unique.

I remember the looks on Harry and Lynne's faces as I walked into the room. I watched as Harry's eyes filled with tears. Tegan didn't look as impressed "I prefer the other one, this one is far too formal" I laughed at Tegan's comment; she thought the same way as me. We always shared the same opinion on things like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As horrible as it sounds I was glad to get the 'legal' part over and done with. I just wanted to get out of this horrible restricting dress. I must admit though it was nice to finally be able to call myself Mrs Braxton. I held Brax's hand tightly as he led me down the steps of the registry office and towards the car that was waiting to take us all to the beach. Lynne had taken the dress to Wilson's Beach Surf club for me to get changed in to.

As we arrived at the surf club I remember looking down at my wedding ring and wondering why it was just a piece of flimsy metal. Little did I now at that point my real ring was with Heath, Brax wanted it to be blessed properly.

When I walked to the Surf Club I was blind folded so it didn't ruin the surprise. I changed into my more comfortable dress and slipped off my shoes (I was going barefoot). I must admit I was relieved by the tears in Tegan's eyes "That's more like it" she sniffed as she handed me a beautiful bouquet of pink flowers "Here's you first clue" she smiled.

Harry joined me at the door of the surf club "You look like an Angel" he grinned as he held out his arm for me to take. As I looped my arm through his and let him lead me to the beach I was stunned by what I saw.

The first thing I saw was all the people who had gathered for the occasion, all our family and friends. They were all wearing casual but smart clothing, just the way I wanted it.

As Harry led me closer to the crowds it was then I noticed an alter, which consisted of some decking and a pink and white archway (made from pink and white flowers).

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful" I cried. Harry smiled and Tegan rejoined us, she was now wearing a long pink flowing dress.

"One final touch" she smiled as she as she gently removed the flowers and hair pin from my hair. My hair fell loosely around my shoulders; she ran her fingers through it to untangle it. "Perfect" she smiled before pointing in the direction of the aisle which had been made with candles and rose petals.

I remember squeezing Harry's arm tightly and taking a deep breath before looking up. All my fears left my body as I looked in front of me, standing there waiting for me was Darryl. He was wearing jeans and a black shirt. Although this choice outfit would infuriate some people I was happy. He looked extremely hot.

I waited patiently for the music to start; I knew instantly who had picked the song when it started I couldn't help but laugh when Queen- Another one Bites the dust played on the stereo. Heath grinned cheekily before cutting it off and playing Tegan's song choice, which I have to admit was more appropriate, this time Des'ree-Kissing you played over the stereo as Harry and I made our way down the aisle. Lynne was stood with Cheryl and Casey at the front, Heath was stood next to Darryl.

Harry gave my hand to Darryl; he smiled as he noticed my ring was missing, Tegan had asked me to take it off. "You look amazing" he grinned "Much better than the other one"

The pastor started to talk and grabbed everyone's attention, before finally getting to the important part, our vows. We decided to write our own I went first

"When I moved to Mangrove River I never imagined I would fall in love as quickly as I did. I never realised just how important you would be until I got older. I love you so much and cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with you" I remember choking back the tears "With you and only you, forever and always. Darryl smiled at me before saying his own vows.

"When I first saw you I was blown away. I never thought I would meet the love of my life at 12 years old" there were a few laughs as Darryl spoke.

"But here you are, I love you so much Milly and I will promise to love you for the rest of my life, you and only you. Always and forever" Brax now had tears in his eyes.

"Ok Darryl, do you have the ring" the pastor smiled, I watched as Heath handed Darryl the ring, I held out my left hand and watched as Darryl push the ring onto my finger.

The ring took my breath away it was white gold and encrusted with diamonds. I didn't really hear what the pastor said next, the only thing I heard was "You may now kiss your wife" I remember Darryl pulling me close and kissing me hard.

"Steady Bro there are kids here you know" Heath teased causing us all to laugh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The surprises didn't end at the ring, as Darryl led me inside the Surf Club I was stunned to see what they had done to the main function room; there was a dance floor, which was surrounded by tables. All the tables were covered in white cloths and in the centre of each table was a vase of pink and white flowers.

It looked amazing; Cheryl and Lynne had gone to so much trouble. I was left speechless by the whole day. Darryl held my hand tightly as he showed me around. We finally stopped at the dance floor I heard a voice call out "Come on, are you going to keep us waiting for your first dance?" all the people from outside were now in the hall with us.

"We don't have any music" I called back; suddenly Elvis Presley-Can't Help Falling in Love came on the disco speakers.

"You were saying" Darryl grinned as his hands slipped down my back and rested on my hips "I love you, you know that?" he asked softly.

"I hope so" I giggled as I flashed him my diamond wedding ring "How could you afford this baby?" I asked.

"I sold my board" he replied.

"You what?" No baby you loved that board" I was horrified he had done this.

"Yeah, I know. But I love you more, I couldn't get you an engagement ring so I wanted you to have a wedding ring you deserved" my heart melted as he explained. We hadn't even noticed the other couples who had now joined us on the dance floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I can't quite remember the rest of my wedding day, we drank far too much. I was disappointed my parents couldn't be there, but I knew the reasons. They did however make sure they sent us a present, two weeks in the Caribbean.

Unfortunately we didn't manage to go on our honeymoon; something happened the next afternoon that me and Darryl would remember for the rest of our lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just arrived back at home when it happened; I had moved into the Braxton's house.

I was walking up the path and heard a loud bang noise, I was going to turn but my body wouldn't let me, I was in far too much pain. I remember feeling something wet running down my back. I touched it and then looked at my hand, it was blood.

I couldn't control the scream that came out of my mouth; it was more like a screech. Suddenly everything went black.

**Ok so firstly hope that was ok for you all, secondly a huge thank you to all of you who reviewed. You have restored my faith in this fanfic. Please review this chapter. It's your lovely comments that keep me writing.**

**Coming up-**

**What has happened to Amelia, and who is behind it?**

**Brax finds out the truth about Amelia's family, how will he react?**

**And that Letter from Amelia's dad!**


	9. Lara Croft

**I have decided to write some of this chapter from Brax's point of view, to add extra drama. Brax's parts will be written in Italic.**

**Brax POV**

_Me and Heath were in the back garden preparing the barbie, when we heard the gunshot. As crazy as it sounds we didn't think anything of it. We lived at the back of a shooting range so gunshots were normal to us. It wasn't until we heard the blood curdling scream that we realised something was wrong. _

_I dropped everything as soon as I heard it, I knew straight away it was Milly. I ran as fast as I could down the side of the house, Heath followed me. When we got to the front I realised Milly wasn't there. I could see the blood on the floor and the bags she had been carrying but there wasn't any sign of her. My first instinct was to run into the house, maybe she had gone inside to get away. Heath was still following closely behind me._

_I remember frantically searching all the rooms as I rushed through the house, there was no sign of her. That's when I realised she was gone, whoever shot at her had taken her with them. I didn't even know if she was alive or dead. I remember falling to my knees at the realisation my wife had been kidnapped, but I had no idea who by or why._

_It wasn't long after Heath had made the phone call that Harry arrived; as he walked through the door he took one look at me. The look on his face told me that all my questions were about to be answered, it was as though he had been expecting this to happen._

**Amelia's POV**

I don't remember much after I was shot, I mean how could I? I was unconscious.

I do however remember waking up in a horrible little room; well to be honest it was more like the back of a van. It was dark and cold and smelt like blood. I didn't realise straight away that it was my blood I could smell. I tried to move my hands but couldn't, they had been tied with cable ties.

I shuffled the best I could around the floor trying to sit up, as I moved I could feel a burning pain in my shoulder. I tried to lean against the side of the van but couldn't the pain in my shoulder was too much. My natural instinct was to scream out, but I remember what my papa had told me.

It might seem strange but I had actually been told what to do if I ever found myself in a situation like this. The first thing was not to panic and call out, it might highlight the fact I was awake, my papa told me to stay quiet and wait for my kidnapper to show himself. So that's what I did.

**Brax POV **

_Heath, Tegan Lynne, Harry and I, was all sat in the lounge. Harry was trying to get in contact with Amelia's father. I didn't understand why we were wasting time sitting around when we should have been out looking for Milly, but the look on Harry's face told me whatever he was going to tell us was important._

_I sat up straight when I heard Harry starting to speak "The people who have taken Amy are nothing to do with the River Boys, they are men from Amelia's past" Harry had grabbed all our attention. "Now you said Amelia had been shot, but she screamed afterwards right?" _

"_Er…Yeh" it was hard to get her scream out of my head._

"_Ok so the chances are they don't want to kill her, which means they are using her as bait" Harry explained, but I was still as confused as ever._

"_Yes, but whoever has taken Milly has a gun she doesn't even know how to use a gun" I stated, I was still struggling to take in what had happened._

"_Yes she does" Harry replied causing mine and Heaths heads to shoot up "Amelia was shown how to use a gun when she was six years old, by her papa" _

"_WHAT, Why the hell would Milly need to know how to use a gun at six years old" Tegan interrupted, she was horrified and I had to admit so was I._

"_Would you mind giving me and Darryl a few moments alone, there is something I need to explain to him" Harry had made me feel extremely nervous. What did he have to tell me? Why the hell did my wife need to be able to use a gun at six years old? _

_I watched as everyone left the room, before looking at Harry again. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to speak "Amelia is part of something far bigger than you could possibly imagine" Harry started "Now I have tried to keep this from you for as long as possible but now it has become necessary that I tell you" Harry was building up to something big I could feel it._

"_Amelia's family are part of a big crime organisation in Italy" Harry explained, I was still lost._

"_What you mean like drugs and stuff?" I wondered naively._

"_No it's much bigger than that, have you ever seen the film The Godfather?" that's when it hit me_

"_She a part of the Mafia?" I asked, I couldn't believe what he was telling me._

"_Not exactly, Amelia is the daughter of Roberto Camanelli, he is the Mafia Boss of Bosses, he's the top man" I could hardly contain myself, why did no one think to tell me this before. _

"_And you didn't think to tell me this before I married some mafia princess?" I snapped, it came out much harsher than I meant it too._

"_Well I was hoping I didn't have to tell you" Harry said._

"_You should have, I could have been able to protect her better. She's my wife" I yelled, I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

"_This might seem crazy but Amelia knows enough to protect herself. That's the one thing her Papa made sure of" Harry seemed hopeful. Although I wasn't so sure, Milly had been shot in god knows what part of her body, what if these people were just disposing of her._

**Amelia's POV**

I had been fidgeting for about an hour, trying to find something that I could use to cut the ties on my wrists. I couldn't find anything, and then it dawned on me something my Papa ha told me on a regular basis since I was six. _If you can't find anything around you must start looking on yourself, jewellery which might be sharp, a hair clip or even a belt buckle. _"My belt" I whispered to myself. I moved my hands up towards my belt buckle and started to pull the cable ties against the pointy end of my diamante star belt buckle. After a few attempts I finally managed to snap the plastic ties. Unfortunately it was still to dark for me to find my way out of the van so I just waited for the kidnappers to come back.

It wasn't long before I heard a car pull up outside, I listened to the footsteps that approached the van. I closed my eyes tightly as they opened the door. The light from outside came rushing in, it made my eyes sting. I opened them just enough to see if I could work out where I was, luckily one of the men had left the door open so I could see outside a little. I could see lots of trees and undergrowth; at a guess I would say I was at National park.

As I looked out of the door I remember feeling a sharp sting across my face. One of the men had hit me and boy did it sting. I kept my hands out of view; I didn't want them to see I had managed to un-tie myself until I had an advantage. _Look for a weapon not just for myself, but make myself aware of any weapons they may be carrying, _was the next thing my Papa told me to do.

I couldn't see anything obvious but I did notice quite a big shard of glass near the feet of one of the men. It looked like it was part of a broken mirror; I watched each of the men. There were three of them all together "Tell us what you know?" A man had now grabbed my hair and was pulling my head up to face him.

"I don't know what you mean?" Although I had been given all this advice by my Papa I was still as scared as hell of these men. I put on my bravest face though; I didn't want them to know how scared I was.

The man that grabbed my hair had now thrown me to the floor, I somehow managed to keep my free hands hidden I watched as the man made a phone call, I wasn't sure what he was saying because my head was still fuzzy from hitting the floor. I had a feeling it was Harry though because I heard something like "Well you get him to fly over here then we can talk"

I remember grinning to myself when I heard these words, what an idiot I thought. My Papa's last lesson had finally come into practise "What are you fucking laughing at you stupid bitch" The man spat at me. "Your gonna die soon and all you can do is laugh?"

"Kill me if you like that's up to you" I grinned, I'm sure these men thought I was insane but they didn't know what I knew.

**Brax POV**

_Harry's face was overcome with relief as he hung up the phone "We've got 24 hours" he laughed. I didn't really understand why he was laughing; in fact if I'm honest I was a little pissed. Heath, Lynne and Tegan had now rejoined us in the lounge. I guessed Lynne must have filled Tegan and Heath in on what was happening and who Amelia really was._

_I remember watching curiously as Harry made some phone calls. It wasn't long before he hung up and turned to us "I know where she is" he smiled. I had no idea how he had figured this out, but I had an inkling it might have something to do with his Mafia connections. _

_Before I knew it I was sat in a car with Harry and Heath heading towards National Park._

**Amelia POV**

I watched curiously as the men tried to put a plan together for when they met my Papa. As they were talking I had managed to use my feet to pull the shard of glass into my hand. I held it tightly and waited for the right moment.

I didn't have to wait long, "I never thought you would be this pretty, and do you know what turns me on more than a beautiful woman" he spat as he rubbed his hand up my leg, I felt my stomach churn as it got closer to my groin.

"A Beautiful woman who belongs to someone else" He grabbed my wedding ring with the other hand "And what better than another mans wife" he spat as he kissed my neck. I managed to tolerate this until I watched the other men disappear and close the door. We were plunged into darkness yet again I could feel him trying to undo my trousers, as his hands slid up my top I took the shard of glass and pushed it into the side of his leg; he let out a scream causing the other guys to open the door. I waited near the door and kicked the first man that entered in the face, sending him falling into the other guy. This gave me enough time to jump out of the van and run as fast as I could into the bush. I ran until I got out of site then slid myself under a tree stump, it was tight but me being as small as I was managed to fit.

I remember trying hard to catch my breath, my papa had taught me well, and although these 'survival' lessons were a little annoying whilst I was growing up I must admit at this moment in time I couldn't have been more grateful for them. I quickly took the phone out of my pocket (I had stolen this phone from the guy while he touched me up) I dialled Darryl's number and managed to give him a rough idea of where I was. I knew after making that phone call I would have to get rid of that phone in case it was traceable. I left the phone on the ground before pulling myself out of the tree stump.

As I looked around to check it was safe I pulled the gun out of my belt, I stole the gun from the belt of the guy who I kicked in the face. I grabbed it as he was falling; all of these tips were given to me by my Papa.

**Brax's POV**

_I was relieved to hear Milly's voice on the phone, she sounded shaken but she was alive and right now that was the only thing that mattered to me. We could deal with the rest of it when we were together again._

_I remember being sat in the passenger seat of the car staring at the hand gun Harry had given me. To be honest I didn't know what to think, I looked into the rear view mirror and saw the fear in Heath's eyes. I was angry with Harry for bringing Heath into it, but Heath insisted. Milly was a big part of his life too and he wanted to help._

_I suddenly found myself staring at the gun again. The more I looked at it the more it dawned on me. If these men had guns and Milly had escaped, what exactly had her father taught her? It was then I realised maybe I didn't know this woman at all, who was she really?_

_We pulled up next to a van, a man was sat inside he was screaming. Harry disappeared into the van for a few moments a gun shot was fired and he reappeared "This way" he called as he rushed into the bush. Neither me nor Heath could believe what had just happened; none of us questioned it though we just followed him. _

_Although I had been involved in a few dodgy things over the last few years I had never been involved in something like this. I knew my wife was out here somewhere, and hot on her trail were two men who had been ordered to track her down and kill her. It was important that we found her before they did. _

_I had also realised that my sweet fragile Milly was actually more like Lara Croft than a delicate little flower. However under the circumstances the thought of Milly being able to handle herself, did ease my mind a little._

**Amelia's POV**

My heart jumped into my mouth when I heard a gunshot fired, I knew Harry must have found me. I had been hiding in the same place for almost 5 minutes; the men didn't seem to be as far behind me as they were before. I wasn't sure if they had lost me or if they were just playing with me, I decided to sit tight and wait it out.

I remember hearing footsteps coming towards me I pointed the gun and aimed it at the shadow coming closer. As the bushes rustled I was relieved to see Heath standing in front of me "I've found her" he yelled. I swear to god I could have shot him myself. What kind of idiot yells in situations like this? He might as well have put targets on our backs and been done with it.

Heath realised his mistake as soon as he made it, I took a deep breath as I waited for the men to approach us. I could see them moving through the bushes "Thanks for your help" One of them said as they pointed a gun at Heath. The other man came at me from behind and hit me around the head. I fell to the floor instantly and although I wasn't knocked out I was still a little dazed. I watched the man as he played with Heath. Although it seemed like a lifetime it could only have been for a few minutes.

As I started to sit up I was shocked when I saw Heath stand and knock one of the men to the floor, he then tackled the other one, knocking the gun clean out of his hand. Everything happened so quickly, Heath was now stood over one of the men with a gun pointing at him.

As I continued to watch I saw the other man starting to stand, the man pointed a gun at Heath "Heath look out" I yelled, as I reached down grabbed a gun and fired it at the man.

I quickly let go of the gun as I watched the man I had just shot fall to the ground. I was horrified when I realised Darryl had witnessed the whole thing. He stood staring at me, I felt sick. My husband had just seen me shoot a man, the more I thought about it the more I could feel my body shake, before it finally gave in and I crashed towards the ground. Darryl looped his arm around me and caught me, I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt "Shh its ok baby, I've got you. I've always got you" he whispered.

**Brax POV**

_My heart was pounding as I watched Amelia drop the gun to the ground. I had just seen her kill a man; she killed him to save my brother's life. I could see the devastation in her face as she let go of the gun. I knew then that this woman would have done anything to protect our family._

_As stupid as it may sound, but it was at that moment I also realised that although she was born into the Mafia way of life, she wasn't part of them and it wasn't part of her. She was still the 12 year old girl I had fallen in love with. _

_The woman who I promised to love and protect for the rest of her life, my beautiful wife Ameliana Braxton._

_**Ok please let me now what you think of this chapter, I am not 100% happy with it. Also I would love to know what you think of me adding Brax's POV, would you like to see more of it or not?**_

_**As always please R & R, your reviews mean a great deal to me, even if it's only a few words I don't mind. It's just nice to hear your thoughts. Love Nikki x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia's 24th birthday brings a few surprises!**_

_**Harry receives a letter from Roberto!**_

_**Tegan and Heath break up, what is she hiding?**_


	10. Tegan's news

**Ok so a few people have said they like Brax's POV in this story so I am going to start adding it from now on.**

**Amelia POV**

It was 3.30am when I heard the loud knocking on the door. It honestly sounded like someone was trying to break in. I got out of bed and headed into the lounge then walked through to the front door. Standing there the other side of the door and fly screen was Tegan; she had black mascara lines running down her face. "Tegan what's happened" I asked as I peeled Tegan off me, she was hugging me so tightly I could barely breathe.

"M…Me and H…H…Heath have broken up" she sobbed; I grabbed Tegan and hugged her again.

"What when did this happen?" I replied, I had wondered where he had got too.

"About an hour ago" Tegan cried "Mill it's for good this time"

I heard this so many times before and was sure this time wouldn't be any different, little did I realise at the point I couldn't have been more wrong.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember after Heath and Tegan broke up she barely spent anytime with us anymore, I could understand her wanting to stay away from Heath. But I couldn't understand why she was giving me the cold shoulder, so I eventually decided to confront her about it.

I will always remember it, it was one Friday afternoon when I went to see her, I had just finished my shift at the hospital.

I waited patiently for someone to open the door, luckily for me it was Tegan "Hey" she smiled weakly, she opened the door wider so I could go in.

"Tegan what's going I haven't heard from you in weeks. I'm starting to get worried about you" I explained.

"You wouldn't understand" my heart sank when she said these words to me. I was her best friend how the hell could I not understand.

"Try me?" I frowned; I watched as Tegan took a deep breath and started to talk.

"I'm pregnant" I wasn't sure how to react to the news so I just paused for a moment "Please Milly, say something"

"Well it's not the end of the world. Have you talked to Heath?" I asked curiously.

"No there is no point" I was a little annoyed.

"Why what has he said, I won't let him duck out of his responsibilities and neither will Darryl…" I had started to rant a little by this point.

"It's not Heath's baby" Tegan informed me, I just fell back onto the sofa in shock.

"What?" I couldn't believe what she was telling me; this couldn't be true could it?

"I slept with someone else, that's why me and Heath broke up" Tegan explained, I was gob smacked "You can go if you like"

"Why would I go?" Her words brought me back to reality "I'm not going to abandon you, Tegan you're my family and I love you"

"Thank you" Tegan smiled as she hugged me.

I tried to put on my most convincing face, but to be honest was dreading telling Darryl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After my chat with Tegan I drove back home, I sat waiting in the Ute for a few moments before finally picking up the courage to go inside. Darryl was sat in the lounge, Cheryl and Casey were in the back garden and none of us had seen heath for day's I left him a couple of messages and text him on the way home from Tegan's house. I took a deep breath as I walked into the lounge.

"Hey Baby did you talk to Tegan?" Darryl asked as he looked up at me, I sat beside and rested my now aching feet on his lap; Darryl put his hand on my legs and rubbed them.

"Yeh" I relied cautiously

"So what happened?" he asked

"Er…Tegan's pregnant" I was almost whispering but some how Darryl heard me.

"She's what? Does Heath know?" I knew Darryl would react this way; I waited for him to calm down a little before I replied.

"Yes he knows" I said waiting for him to kick off again.

"What's he going to do about it?" Darryl wondered.

"Nothing, it's not his kid" I winced as I replied knowing full well how Darryl would react.

**Brax's POV**

"_NOT HIS KID" I repeated furiously. I stood up instinctively; Amelia's legs fell from my lap. "I can't believe she would do this to him" I yelled. Amelia just frowned at me I had a feeling what she was going to say next._

"_Yeh well I'm not too happy about it either but I told Tee, we would stand by her" She snapped._

"_We'll do what? How the fuck can we stand by her what about Heath?" I cried._

"_Because she is like a sister too me and I won't let her go through this alone. I'll talk to Heath" Amelia had always been so bloody stubborn even then. _

_After I finally calmed down I realised it would be a good idea to go and find Heath. I must have driven around for 3 hours before I finally found him in the old tree house we built in national park. I was surprised how well he had taken the news and was even more surprised when he said he didn't mind if Amelia and myself helped Tegan with the baby._

_The more I talked to Heath the more I realised just how in love with Tegan he was. He explained to me that he couldn't be with her after what she had done but he loved her enough to help her with the baby._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was 2 days before Amelia's 24th birthday. Me and the boys were arranging a 'surprise' BBQ at Wilson's Beach to celebrate. I remember Amelia bugging me all that week trying to work out what I had planned. _

_It was about 3pm when I got a visit from Harry. Amelia was at work and mum was shopping with Heath. Leaving me and Casey in the house alone. My heart sank when I saw Harry getting out of the car. He had such a serious look on his face; I quickly opened the door and waited for him to come in. It wasn't until he was standing in the lounge that I noticed the envelope in his hand._

"_What's that?" I asked nervously, I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear the answer_

"_It's a letter from Amy's Papa" Harry replied in a cold tone, he seemed worried._

"_What's happened?" I wondered._

"_Someone has been snooping, trying to get details about Amelia" Harry explained "Roberto thinks he has dealt with it but wants us to keep a close eye on her" _

"_So in other words Milly doesn't leave the house by herself?" I replied, Harry just nodded. This was going to be fun I thought to myself. Amelia wouldn't like being told what to do._

_**Amelia's POV**_

Well it was the day of my 24th Birthday; I knew fine well Darryl had arranged a party for me. He was rubbish at keeping secrets, and that's why I knew he was hiding something from me besides the party. Darryl had been following me around like a lost puppy for the last couple of days. I asked him more than once what was happening and he just said I was being paranoid. I knew better.

After a day of bugging Darryl trying to get him to tell me what he had planned for my birthday I eventually found out, as we pulled up in the car park near Wilson's Beach I noticed the River Boys sat on the sand with beer. I could also see a huge BBQ in the background, although for most girls this is a nightmare, for me it was perfect. I spent the entire evening drinking beer and eating steaks and burgers. After a few hours we eventually took the party back home. Cheryl was glad to see the boys. Sam had got in touch with a few girls he knew, so after a while the garden was suddenly filled with beautiful girls.

Unfortunately one of them had her eyes on Darryl and when I say unfortunately I mean for her not me. I watched carefully as this small blond headed towards my husband wearing a pair of white hot pants and a gold Bikini top. She started giggling and flirting with him and to be honest this was fine with me. It wouldn't be the first time Darryl had attracted unwanted attention from women. It was what she did next that caused me to lose my temper. I watched as she flicked her hair then grabbed Darryl's hands and put them on her bum. I was already stomping over there at this point. But it was what she did next that really pissed me off. This little skank not only put my husband's hands on her she had started to reach into his shorts.

I remember grabbing her hair and yanking her backwards just as Darryl pushed her away, the girl fell to the ground "Keep you hands off him you dirty bitch" I yelled, I remember Darryl rushing to me and looping his arm around me. The girl quickly got up and disappeared. I was furious with Darryl for letting the flirting go so far so I threw his arm away and headed inside. This was probably one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Darryl was still outside; he knew when I was like this it was better to leave me alone. I remember pouring myself a drink of scotch before hearing footsteps behind me, as I turned to look I saw Brody standing behind me he looked as though he had far to much to drink and lets face it he needed it. Brodie was being investigated for Drug smuggling and attempted murder, although he was being investigated the police didn't have enough evidence to charge him…Yet. There case was pretty strong though and he had, had his passport confiscated so it was only a matter if time.

I can still recall the smell of beer on his breath as he moved uncomfortably close to me "I wouldn't treat you like that if you were my wife" he slurred as he put his arms around me, I remember trying to struggle free but he just pushed me forwards over the worktop. I remember the cold hard worktop hit my chest with a thud. He grabbed his hand around the back of my neck so it was impossible for me to move.

"Brodie what are you doing get off me" I cried, the music was so loud I knew no-one could here me.

"Don't be like that" he said as he lifted my dress.

"Stop, no" I cried, I remember the pain as he entered me, tears were streaming down my face as he started to bang against me. I tried to hit him but he was too strong, and if I am honest I was completely paralysed with shock and fear, I just wanted him to stop.

"What the fuck are you doing, get out of here before I tell Brax what I caught you doing" Cheryl screamed before dragging Brodie away from me. She practically threw him into the kitchen wall. She pulled me into a hug "Shh its ok" she soothed as she stroked my hair. I swear to god I will never be more grateful to hear Cheryl's voice as I was that night.

Although I was completely devastated by what had happened me and Cheryl decided it would be best if Darryl never found out about this. Neither of us wanted him to go to jail for murder and believe me in an incident like this my husband was more than capable of killing someone.

**Ok please let me know what you think. I will be fast forwarding a couple of years to Amelia's second pregnancy in the next chapter. As always please R & R Love Nikki x**

**Next time-**

**Amelia's pregnancy!**

**Brax's first run in with the law!**

**Amelia receives a gift from her Papa, but what is it?**


	11. Baby news

**Just to warn you there is a secret in this chapter that didn't feature in Hidden Secrets. Enjoy.**

**Amelia's POV**

It had been 5 days since my party and I was finding it almost impossible to be around Darryl. I had taken as many extra shifts as I could manage to keep myself out of the house; I knew Cheryl had noticed I wasn't handling things very well. But I did my best to stay out of her way too. I realised while I was at work I was too busy to think about what had happened in the kitchen that night with Brody.

I remember I was working the late shift one night when it happened. I had just come off my break and was heading back to the most annoying patient in the world with another nurse called Melissa, when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach; I grabbed it instinctively before feeling another pain. This one almost brought me to my knees "Oh my god Amelia" Melissa cried as she helped me stay upright.

"You're bleeding" she cried as she helped me to one of the empty rooms. It was then I looked down at my blue trousers and saw the small patch of blood between my legs "Stay here I'll fetch Dr Carlton" she said as she hurried away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I remember lying on the bed with my legs open as Dr Carlton examined me, the pain I felt was excruciating. Melissa held my hand all the way through the examination.

"Ok Amelia I'm afraid it's as I suspected you have suffered a miscarriage" He explained.

"Miscarriage" I repeated, I felt my chest tighten as he said the words, but the doctor wasn't finished speaking I braced myself for what he said next.

"Amelia you have quite a lot of internal bruising is there anything I should know about?" the doctor said softly. I had no idea whether I should tell him the truth or not, but for some reason I just blurted it all out. I told them about Brody and what had happened, and I also made it clear to them that under no circumstances were they to tell Darryl the whole truth. I did however decide it was only fair to tell him about the miscarriage.

Dr Carlton confirmed that I was eight weeks pregnant, and that the trauma from the assault caused me to miscarry. As you probably guessed telling Darryl the whole truth was the worst thing I could do. When most women say _'if my husband finds out he'll kill him' _it's only usually a figure of speech, Darryl was different. I knew for definite that if Darryl ever found out what Brody did to me that night, he would have killed him. Or as Casey would say killed him dead.

_**Brax POV**_

_I was a little shocked when I got a phone call from the hospital half way through the night telling me I needed to go and pick up Milly. If I'm honest it couldn't have come at a worst time I was half way through disposing of some evidence. I had drove into national park and lit a small fire. Luckily for me though I hadn't come alone "Heath I've gotta go that was the hospital, Milly needs picking up" I said as I headed towards the Ute "I'll be an hour tops" I added._

_Leaving Heath on his own was the last thing I wanted to do, but Melissa said it was pretty urgent, so I didn't have a choice. I climbed into the Ute and headed towards the hospital._

_I remember being greeted by a petrified looking Melissa when I got there "What's happened?" my heart was now racing as I saw the look on this woman's face. She had told me over the phone that Milly was fine but now I was starting to wonder if Melissa had lied to me._

"_MELISSA" I raised my voice slightly trying to get an answer._

"_She's in there" Melissa pointed towards a room. Before I had chance to go in Melissa stopped me "She wanted me to tell you, she said she couldn't face saying the words"_

"_Tell me what?" I was starting to get a bit anxious; Melissa seemed to be talking in code._

"_Brax, Amelia's had a miscarriage" I could see Melissa flinching as she waited for my reply. I guess she thought I would kick off. But how could I my heart had stopped beating and I could barely breathe. I didn't even know Milly was pregnant and I was pretty sure Amelia didn't know either otherwise she would have told me._

"_Brax" Melissa said softly as she put her hand on my arm. I didn't say a word…I couldn't I just walked towards the door and opened it slowly. Seeing Milly sat there on the bed with a tearstained face almost brought me to my knees, but I resisted the urge to fall I knew I had to be the strong one. I didn't say a word and neither did she, I just walked over to the bed and pulled her towards me. I could feel my chest burning as I felt her tears soaking through my shirt._

**Amelia's POV**

I tried so hard to fight my tears but as soon as I saw Darryl's face I couldn't stop them from flowing. I knew Melissa was expecting Darryl to kick off but I knew better. Melissa knew Brax…the leader of the River Boys and one of the most dangerous men in Mangrove River.

I knew Darryl, and believe it or not there was a difference. He was loving and caring, and he was even known to be romantic on the odd occasion. Darryl Braxton was my husband, he had promised to love me and protect me forever. I knew this news would devastate him completely.

Darryl didn't say anything on the car journey home he just held my hand. I couldn't help but smile as I watched him get out of the car and walk round to open my door. He helped me inside the house and into the bedroom "You don't have to stay you know, I know you were busy" I told him gently. I had remembered what he told me he would be doing that evening while I was at work.

"Nah, I'm staying here. I'm sure Heath can manage it by himself" he replied as he got into bed next to me. I felt terrible for what had happened, not just because of the miscarriage but also because I was still lying to him about Brody.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I snuggled into his chest.

"Hey it's not your fault these things happen" he replied as he kissed my head "And when you feel up to it we could always try again" I was stunned.

"What?" I gasped as I sat up a little so I could look at his face.

"Well when we were at the hospital I started thinking about things and we're both in a pretty good situation right now, you're working and things are going well with my business" My eyebrows raised as soon as he mentioned his business.

"If you could call it that" I teased.

"Hey shut up, I'm being all deep and meaningful here" Darryl grinned.

"I know I'm sorry baby. Carry on"

"And we're married, maybe now would be a good time to think about starting a family" I felt a smiled creep across my face when he had finished speaking.

"I think that's a great idea" I replied as I kissed his lips gently and snuggled into him, before gently drifting off to sleep.

_**Brax POV**_

_It was a couple of months after the miscarriage I got a feeling Milly still wasn't telling me everything. But I thought maybe it had something to do with what Harry had said before her party. I still didn't let Amelia out of the house alone; we were waiting for confirmation from Roberto before we did._

_I remember it was Friday morning me and Milly were in bed listening to the madness outside the door as Mum frantically tried to get Casey ready for school, for some reason Mum had stepped up for the last few months. She had started getting up with Casey in the morning and getting him ready for school. Milly was still taking care of the housework and meals._

_I had wondered if mums turnaround had something to do with the warning from Harry, but at this moment in time I didn't care. I was happy to be laid in bed next to my gorgeous wife. Harry and Lynne would keep teasing us about the fact we were 'at it like rabbits' just lately. And I told them what I always did._

"_If you can think of another way to get Milly pregnant be sure to let me know" this comment always made Lynne laugh and Milly cringe._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_It was after we had been in the shower that I heard a loud knock at the door, I walked to answer it in my towel. _

_Standing behind it was a parcel guy "Sign this" he spat as he practically took my hand off with the clipboard as he shoved it at me._

_I signed the paper and took the envelope he threw at me "This is it?" I wondered._

"_The rest of its outside" he grunted before disappearing into a parcel van which was driven by another guy._

"_Who was that baby?" Amelia had now joined me at the door. She was wearing a pink bra and thong and a black silk dressing gown. I handed Milly the envelope. It did have her name on it after all. _

_As she opened the envelope she turned it into her hand a black car key fell out. She grabbed the car key and read the note._

_**Happy belated Birthday my angel, it's safe. Love always mama and Papa.**_

_I knew instantly what this note meant. It meant whoever was threatening Amelia's safety had been dealt with. I laughed as I saw the huge grin spread across Milly's face "OH MY GOD, BABY GET OUT HERE" she squealed as she rushed outside._

**Amelia's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I ran to see what my papa had sent me, sat on the driveway wrapped in a huge white bow was a shiny new Red Holden's Ute. I could see the grin on Darryl's face when he saw it.

"Back off, that's my new baby" I giggled.

Things finally started to come together in the next few years. Darryl had started to become heavily involved in things he shouldn't be, but I didn't mind to be honest crime wasn't exactly new to me and believe me when I say the things Papa had got up to in his life, made the River Boys look like petty criminals.

In fact speaking of crime I will never forget the day the police came to the house with a search warrant and arrested Darryl and Heath.

Me and Darryl were just in the middle of fixing the fence when they pulled up in the driveway "We have a warrant to search the house Mr Braxton" an officer said as about 12 more got out of the car.

"What the hell do you need all them for, it's only a small house" I exclaimed as I watched the officers move into our home.

I was furious as they knocked through the door "For fuck sake it was unlocked" I yelled angrily. I turned to face Darryl and noticed the grin on his face "What are you grinning at?" I spat

"They're wasting their time" he grinned as he headed into the house to keep an eye on them. I followed closely behind him and went into my bedroom.

"You having a good time there sarge" I snapped as I watched this man completely ransack my underwear drawer. It was then I saw him pull it out the blue and white box I had hidden in there earlier that week. The box marked pregnancy test, he turned and looked at me before stuffing it back inside the drawer as he saw Darryl come in.

I had to admit I was quite grateful to this Sergeant right now, he must have seen the look in my face when I heard Darryl approach. I threw this man a quick smile to let him know I was grateful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the police had finished with there search they took Darryl and Heath down the station for voluntary questioning and when I say voluntary what I really mean is the kind where if you don't cooperate you will most definitely be arrested. I remember standing in the lounge and staring at the mess.

Even though my house had been devastated, I could only think about one thing the box that was still hiding in my drawer, I rushed into the bedroom and took it out before heading to the bathroom.

Police stations always made me feel sick, it was my job to collect the Boy's after any kind of police station visit. Darryl and Heath were waiting in the car-park when I arrived (In my shiny new Ute might I add).

I drove back to the house as Darryl and Heath filled me in on what happened, apparently some one had given them a tip off about a drug harvest in national park and because of the River Boys reputation our house was the first port of call. To be fair it was their crop, but that was beside the point, and it had recently been harvested, but that was beside the point.

As we got out of the car I grabbed Darryl's arm and waited for Heath to go inside the house. I knew once we got inside I wouldn't be able to talk to him, the house was now swarming with River Boys. "Babe are we ok?" I asked wondering if they had managed to give the police enough evidence to turn this from us.

"Yeh, relax baby we sorted it" he replied. I felt a pressure lift when he said the words. When Darryl said he had sorted it, he meant it. And with the news I was about to reveal I knew jail was the last thing he needed.

"Baby are you ok?" he asked as he put his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I knew he could sense there was something on my mind.

"There's something I need to tell you" I said slowly, he frowned at me and waited for me to continue "I'm pregnant"

_**Brax's POV**_

"_I'm pregnant" _

_When Amelia said this I felt my whole body freeze. I had all of a sudden forgotten how to talk "Say something" she added. I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was a bit concerned a huge grin spread across my face. I couldn't control myself I picked her up off the ground and spun her round. _

"_Your happy then" She giggled as I put her back on the floor._

"_You serious. Of course I'm happy. Baby this is incredible" I could feel tears in my eyes as I looked at this beautiful woman standing in front of me. For some reason unbeknown to me, in that split second when Milly told me she was pregnant, I noticed she suddenly looked different. She wasn't just my wife; this woman was going to be the mother of my child. The child that was growing inside her at that very moment (the poor child who probably now had motion sickness from all the spinning). My life couldn't have been more perfect._

**I'm not entirely happy with that chapter, I would love to know what you think Please review. Love Nikki**

**Coming up-**

**Devastating times ahead for Brax and Milly, how do they cope?**


	12. Devastation

_**I have decided to add Heath's POV to this chapter. Please tell me if you liked his opinion or not x **_

_**Brax's POV**_

_Pregnancy suited Milly; I had never seen a pregnant woman look as beautiful as she did, even if she had started to steal my shirts. I had to admit the beginning of the pregnancy was a bit rough; Milly would have sickness, but not just morning sickness all day sickness. She had even been admitted to hospital a couple of times because of it. I can't remember her going through any of this with Casey, but mind you she did go to my auntie San's when she was 4 months gone. _

_It wasn't until I had seen what she was going through with this pregnancy that I truly realised how hard it must have been for her with Casey._

_She was about 5 months pregnant and we had just been for the second scan. We had found out what sex the baby was and I must say I was buzzing. _

_As I pulled up in the drive me and Milly both smiled as we saw Mum and Heath waiting anxiously at the door "Well" Mum yelled as I got out of the car and headed towards the house._

"_It's a boy" I beamed. Milly walked past us and headed straight inside the house. I had to laugh to myself as I watched Mum reluctantly hand Heath $20._

**Amelia's POV**

Being pregnant wasn't what you would call easy for me. Lynne told me this pregnancy wouldn't be the same as with Casey, she was right about that. This one was worse.

For the first three months all I did was be sick, all day everyday. When the sickness finally subsided I was hit with awful cravings, I would crave beetroot all the time. I was addicted and had taken to eating it like an apple. The best thing about it was I actually hate beetroot. Before I became pregnant even the smell of it would make me baulk. These only seem like small things but my next problem was the worst of all.

I remember this day better than any other. It was the morning after I had been for a scan I woke up at about 5am with horrendous heart burn. I grabbed my gaviscon off the side and tried to go back to sleep, but unfortunately my son had decided to play football with my insides.

It was about 7am when I finally decided to give up on going back to sleep, I got up and slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a pink vest top. I also grabbed Darryl's old shirt out of the drawers and put that on over the top.

Me and Darryl had talked to Cheryl about converting the spare room into a nursery for the baby until we got a place of our own. I had picked out some paint and little wall stickers to decorate the room with. The house was so peaceful because everyone else was asleep, so I thought what better time to start in than this. I filled up the paint tray and quickly set too it, I was cursing at my size and height as I tried to reach all the high parts of the room. It wasn't until I heard the creaking of a floor board that I realised Darryl was watching me.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I woke up and wondered where Milly had got too so I decided to get up and have a look, I put on a pair of shorts and headed out into the hall way. I didn't have to look far though because standing on her tip-toes in the spare room with a roller and paint tray in her hand was Milly (Wearing one of my shirts might I add). As I looked up at her face I couldn't help but laugh, she looked like a tribal princess with paint on the end of her nose and across her forehead "What" she frowned. She looked so adorable I didn't say a word to her I just walked towards her and pressed my body against hers, before pulling her face towards me and kissing her. The paint from her face had now transferred onto mine. She pulled away "You idiot" she giggled as she reached down for the tray and roller. _

_I decided to help so I picked up a paintbrush and stood beside her, as I turned to put my brush in the paint tray it was then I noticed the worried look on Milly's face, she was frowning "Are you ok babe?" I asked, she had started to worry me a little. She turned to face me, and as she did she suddenly doubled over. _

_It all happened so quickly, she wrapped her arms around her stomach and had started to fall towards the ground. The paint tray dropped on the floor and paint had splashed every where; "MILS" I yelled as I put my arms out to catch her "Argh" she cried out as she fell into me._

_My mum and Heath suddenly rushed into the room "What's going on?" Mum screamed as she rushed towards us, I had now helped Milly to her feet. We headed to the Ute and I drove her to hospital. I don't remember much about what happened next all I can remember was sitting in a room with a doctor and being told Milly had a condition called Placenta Previa, he did explain what it was and what it meant but the only words I could hear were "Dangerous condition" and "Milly will need complete bed rest or her's and the baby's lives could be at risk"_

_Well that was it for me, I was determined that as soon as we got home I was going to put Milly under house/bed arrest and that's exactly what I did._

**Amelia's POV**

Being stuck in the house 24/7 was driving me completely insane and although Brax, Heath, Casey, Lynne and Harry would take it in turns to company I still felt like I was being held hostage. I had read the same three magazines cover to cover about twenty times over. Although I love Darryl with all my heart even he was starting to grate on me.

I moaned so much about being stuck in bed, but I swear if I had any idea about what was going to happen I would have happily stayed locked in that room forever. Just me and my beautiful baby growing inside me.

I will never forget that awful night for as long as I live. I had spent all day persuading Darryl to go pig shooting with Heath and some of the other boys. Darryl eventually agreed that he could use a distraction and he realised I wouldn't be able to get into much trouble. I kissed him goodbye and watched him leave the house "If you need me call me" he called as he closed the door. _Thank god for that _I thought to myself. I had a feeling my son felt the same way because he started wriggling frantically as the door closed behind Darryl.

After about an hour of channel flicking I finally found a film worth watching, but I guess I must have fallen asleep because I remember waking up to the sound of gunshots. I almost jumped out of bed when I heard them "Shit" I cried as I sat up and looked around. After a few minutes I realised they were on the TV. I grabbed the remote and flicked off the TV before pulling myself out of bed, I was dying for a drink and wasn't sure what time Darryl would be home so I thought I would get myself one. Casey and Cheryl were in bed as I walked into the kitchen.

As I reached into the fridge for some juice I felt a trickle between my legs. it wasn't until I looked down that I realised what it was. I was terrified as I watched the red blood drip down my legs and onto the floor. I saw my phone on the side and reached for it and that's all I can remember before everything going black.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I remember pulling up on the drive way and thinking how glad I was that Milly made me go. That was all about to change as soon as I walked through the door. _

_The first thing I did when I walked into the house was to go and check on Milly. As I opened the door and turned on the switch I was shocked to see Milly wasn't in bed._

_Heath had gone straight into the kitchen, he had said something about being hungry on the way home. I was a bit confused as to why Milly wasn't in bed but I just assumed she had gone to the toilet. "Milly" I called out as I walked out of the bedroom._

"_BRAX, BRAX GET IN HERE" Heath's cries shot through me like bullets. I knew instantly something had happened. I ran into the kitchen and stopped dead as I looked on the floor._

_The whole world had stopped moving, well mine had at least. My world was now laid unconscious on the kitchen floor in a pool of her own blood. I remember crouching down beside Milly and pulling her towards me "Baby can you hear me" I whispered as I moved the hair off her face. I don't think I had ever seen so much blood. Heath dialled the ambulance as I continued to hold Milly "Stay with me" I just kept repeating the same words over and over again._

_The ambulance took forever to arrive, they came straight into the kitchen and started to work on her, they tried desperately to stop the bleeding, but nothing they did would work. She needed to get to hospital, I climbed into the back of the ambulance and we headed straight there._

_Everything happened in a blur when I arrived with Milly, she was rushed straight into surgery. Melissa came over straight away to ask what had happened. I could see from the look on her face as I explained that the outlook for Amelia was bleak._

_-X-_

_I had been staring at the same spot on the floor for almost an hour, I knew people had been trying to speak to me but I didn't care, the only thing I cared about was in that operating theatre. I remember looking down and seeing Milly's wedding ring on my little finger, Melissa had given me it for safekeeping. _

_People were rushing around me and coming over and trying to talk to me, but none of it registered. I was sat there trying to remember everything about Mill, her laugh, her smile, the way she smelled and some of the things she had said to me that day._

_Amelia Braxton was the most beautiful person I had ever met, inside and out. My entire world was wrapped up in her, my past, present and the future. I never speak about my feelings to anyone but believe me when I say this, I was praying with all I had that I wouldn't have to hear the doctor speak the words I had been dreading from the minute I had stepped foot in the hospital. I'm not sure my body would have coped with it._

_**Heath's POV**_

I had never seen Brax look so lost in my entire life. I knew if the news about Milly was bad then we would all be in trouble. After we had found out about Amelia's condition I remember Brax saying to me that if anything happened to her then we would need a grave for two.

I couldn't bare the thought of losing my brother but I knew his life would have been meaningless without her. Brax loved Milly more than any of us could even imagine. I had watched him with her over the years and I remembered thinking to myself that I wanted to meet someone and have love like that one day.

It's hard to describe the kind of love Milly and Brax shared; mind you Lynne did say it perfectly at their wedding _"Watching Brax and Milly together is so overwhelming, what they share is more than just love and they are a lot more than soul mates. It's like they are one person, they move as one, breathe as one, live as one and love as one. Their body's mould together so perfectly almost as though they are one person who was split at birth and then rejoined as two people"_

I thought this sounded a bit stupid at the time but the more I sat and watched Brax falling apart with every hour that passed by it was then I realised she was right. Brax and Amelia were basically two people sharing one heart. I could see the ache in his eyes as he waited for news.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I had noticed Heath had been watching me for a while now, he didn't know I had seen him though. I had a feeling he was probably thinking about what I had said to him about needing two graves if anything happened to her. A bit dramatic I know but it was the truth, I couldn't bare to think bout life without Milly. We were brought together for a reason and if she did leave me I wouldn't let her be alone for long. But I also knew that if Milly didn't make it and my son did, then Mill would be extremely pissed if I left him in this world alone to fend for himself. Maybe I would have to rethink my plans._

_My heart sank when I saw the doctor walking towards me he had a grim expression on his face. I was praying with everything I had that he wouldn't say 'those' words to me._

"_Mr Braxton" I remember his voice made me stand quickly "I'm afraid you wife has lost a lot of blood" I felt my legs buckle underneath me as he spoke but for some reason I managed to stay upright "We have however managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize her, she will need a blood transfusion though" _

_I remember my heart filled with relief as he spoke, it didn't last very long though "And the baby" Heath was now standing beside me; he had asked the next question on my lips._

"_I'm very sorry; there was nothing we could do. The baby was still born; we suspect it was already dead when Amelia arrived at the hospital" As the doctor told us the news I felt my whole body give in, I just fell into the chair behind me with my head in my hands and sobbed. Heath just kept looking from me to the doctor and back again. _

_I can't remember at what point exactly Lynne and Harry arrived at the hospital, they were up coast at the time Milly collapsed and had rushed back as soon as they heard the news. I remember sitting in a room by myself and Lynne coming to me "Brax" she said softly as she sat beside me._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie" she said as she took hold of my hand. I didn't notice at the time but I had actually made my little finger bleed from twisting Amelia's ring round on it._

"_They said I can see Milly soon, I have no idea how to tell her" I remember tears just fell from my eyes as I thought about how devastated Milly would be about the loss of our baby boy._

"_Have they said anything about the baby?" Lynne wondered._

"_They're going to bring him to me" I replied as I remembering what the doctor had said about holding him._

"_Do you want me to stay with you?" Lynne said softly. This had to be one of the kindest things anyone had ever done for me. I remembered Milly telling me the stories of all the miscarriages and still borns Lynne had suffered over the years, and for someone who had been through that much to ask you that, well lets just say it meant a lot to me._

_**I actually felt very emotional writing that chapter. I would really like to know what you thought. So please review love Nikayla x x**_

_**Next time-**_

_**Brax says goodbye to his son without Amelia.**_

_**Brax is shocked by Amelia's decision when she finally wakes up after 6 weeks in a coma.**_


	13. Little Angel

**Sorry for the late update, I have been away on holiday for a few days with my family.**

**This Chapter is going to be very emotional for me to write as it is very similar to some of my own experiences. So I apologise now if it is a little patchy in places.**

_**Brax's POV**_

_I don't think I could have gotten through the last week if it hadn't been for Lynne. She helped me arrange Blaydon's funeral right down to the last detail. It was kind of hard to arrange a funeral when you were at hospital 24/7. I had tried going home once but ended up coming straight back after a couple of hours. Although it was devastating to see Milly like this. I also found it to be quite comforting being close to her. Tegan has visited the hospital loads since I spoke to her, she had been in Queensland visiting her Gran at the time Milly collapsed and she came straight back._

_It was nice to know I had so much support from my family. Even mum had stepped up to help._

**Heath's POV**

I remember the morning of Blaydon's funeral. Brax was sat at the kitchen table with a bottle of whiskey. It looked as though he had been there all night. The term I would have used was Brax had drunk himself sober "Hey mate are you going to get ready" I asked as I rested my hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me and looked at me as though I was speaking a foreign language.

"Brax the funeral, its today" I reminded him. Brax nodded I realised Brax hadn't forgot his son's funeral was today he had simply chosen to block it out of his mind. None of us knew what to expect at the funeral, Milly was still in a coma and showing no signs of waking up just yet. I remembered he just nodded vacantly. There was no emotion in Brax's eyes his face was just blank.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I knew Heath only meant well, they all did, but to be honest nothing helped. How could it I was burying my baby boy today and not only that I was doing it without his mum. I still had no idea how I was going to explain all this to her when she woke up. Everyone was so understanding and supportive at the loss of Blaydon but none of them seemed to understand the true extent of my grief, well two people did Tegan and Lynne. Tegan had kindly offered to stay with Milly at the hospital just in case she woke up. I didn't want her to awake up to an empty room; it had taken all my time to actually leave Milly in the first place. _

_As selfish as it sounds I could have quite gladly have stayed at the hospital with Milly and not gone to the funeral. Not because I didn't care but because while I was with Milly I could pretend none of this was happening. While I was in that room it was like Milly was just sleeping and our baby was still inside her. Going to the funeral would mean I would have to admit this was all happening for real and wasn't just some bad dream I could wake up from. _

_I think I had finished a bottle of whiskey when Heath came into the kitchen. I didn't feel at all drunk, I just felt numb and that's exactly how I wanted it. I didn't want to feel anything. "The cars here" My mum said softly, I looked round and saw her standing in a black trouser suit. _

"_Where's Casey?" I remembered asking her although hadn't been a dad to Casey it was just a little bit of comfort knowing where he was at all times, and knowing that he was safe. Casey was 14 and we had decided the funeral would be too traumatic for him._

"_He's next door with Maggie" My mum replied "Are you ready to go?" she asked again. I took a deep breath and stood up; I was wearing my white shirt, black tie and black trousers. I slipped on my black suit jacket and walked out to car. My heart skipped a beat when I saw the tiny blue coffin in the hurse, suddenly everything hit me all at once, the only thing I wanted to do was turn to Milly for a hug, but her condition was still critical. I had been avoiding this thought until now but seeing this coffin made me think that I could be doing this again soon for Milly._

"_I can't do this" I cried before walking back inside the house. Mum followed quickly behind me._

"_Look Darryl I know this is hard for you…" she started._

"_How can you possibly know how hard this is, That is my son in there" I spat furiously, I had no idea where this outburst had come from "And I don't know if Milly I going to be ok. I can't do this mum"_

"_Now you listen to me, that baby needs you to be there today. He can't have his mummy with him the only person he has is his daddy. You owe it to him to be there and you owe it to Milly" Mum replied quite calmly considering I had just nearly snapped her head off._

_It was mum's words that brought me to my senses, Milly would have been furious if I didn't go the funeral. I owed it to her to say goodbye to our baby boy._

**Heath's POV**

My heart sank as I followed Brax down the aisle of the church, he was carrying the tiny coffin, and mum and Lynne were either side of him. I had a feeling they were helping him walk. There was a beautiful song playing in the church I had no idea what it was called but it was so fitting for the situation. I was sat in the pew behind Brax, Lynne Harry and Mum. After the song had finished the vicar stood at the front of the church.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I had no idea what the vicar was saying I was just listening to the song that was playing, Lynne had chosen it, it was called Precious Child by Karen Taylor. I reached into my pocket and took out a screwed up piece of paper on it was a poem I picked out of a collection Lynne had printed off. I knew I wouldn't be able to say anything so a poem would be best. As I heard the vicar say my name I stood up and walked to the front of the church, my heart was breaking for my loss and aching for Milly._

_I looked at all the people and took a deep breath I could hear my voice was shaky as soon as I started speaking_

_Although we didn't get the chance,_

_to take your tiny hand_

_And lead you through the_

_childhood which together_

_we had planned_

_And though there really wasn't_

_chance to show you all the love_

_Now sent to you abundantly_

_borne upwards by the dove_

_Remember, Darling that_

_your tiny heart must know_

_That we will always treasure you_

_and your memory will grow_

_I knew it wasn't much of a poem but it said everything I needed it too and it wasn't long winded either. The rest of the service happened in a blur; we went into the cemetery and continued there. _

**Heath's POV**

Watching that tiny coffin disappear into the ground was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do in my life. Brax just stared at the ground as he watched the men fill in the grave. Most people had left now Mum and Lynne had gone to get the food ready for the wake, they were having it at Lynne and Harry's house so Brax could go back home for space if he wanted. I knew exactly where the first place he would go was. I waited quietly as Brax crouched down over the grave, I think he knew I was there but I didn't speak

"Good night beautiful boy, sleep well" he whispered. My heart was breaking for him and I knew when he got to the hospital Milly wouldn't be comforting him. She was still in a bad way herself.

_**Brax's POV**_

_For the first time I actually found walking down the long corridor to Milly's hospital room extremely comforting. As I gently pushed open the door the first thing that hit me was the familiar beeping sound of the heart monitor, I looked and saw her laid peacefully on the bed with her head propped up on some pillows. Tegan was sat in the seat next top her with her hand on top of Milly's. _

"_He's back honey" Tegan whispered to Milly "How was it?" She asked as she looked up at me. I just nodded my voice wouldn't allow me to speak. I simply pulled up a chair and sat the other side of Milly taking her small hand in mine._

"_Hey beautiful" I whispered as I kissed her hand gently, I guessed Tegan must have known I needed some time alone with my wife. She stood up and walked out of the room silently. "Where are you hiding?" I added as I leant up and kissed her lips gently. _

"_I buried our son today, our beautiful little angel" I could feel the sharp tears stinging my eyes "Please Milly where are you I need you" I felt the warm tears trickle down my face._

**Amelia's POV**

I could hear Darryl talking to me but I had no idea why he was saying these things. I was right here, how could he say our was dead I was holding him in my arms.

He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen he had my eyes and lips and Darryl's nose and ears, he was perfection wrapped up in a blue shawl.

"Blaydon James Braxton" I whispered as I kissed his tiny fingers. As I looked around I had no idea where I was, I could hear Darryl taking to me but he didn't seem to hear my replies and I couldn't see him. I was sat in a white room on a white chair, as I looked around I noticed how amazingly bright this room was.

It wasn't until I saw my Nonna Camanelli walking towards me that realised where I was, you see my Nonna died when I was 5 years old, so if she was here the only place I could be right now was…oh my god I didn't even want to think about it.

I was in heaven or 'the waiting room to heaven' as my dad used to call it. I watched curiously as my Nonna got closer, she sat gently on the seat beside me "Nonna" I said barely in a whisper "Where am I?"

I remember my Nonna smiling at me and putting her hand on my arm "He is so precious" she said gently "Can I hold him?"

For some reason I didn't hesitate I handed my son to my Nonna "What's going on Nonna?" I asked as I watched her kiss Blaydon's cheek.

"Oh my love don't you remember?" she smiled I thought for a few moments then it dawned on me, the last thing I remembered was going into the kitchen to make myself a drink and then waking up with my son in my arms in this big white room.

"Am I dead" I gasped, my Nonna laughed slightly.

"No my darling but you are giving this one safe passage" She said as she looked down at Blaydon.

"What no" I gasped when I realised what she meant "I'm not leaving him here by himself" I exclaimed in horror as I watched my Nonna stand up.

"He will never be alone Ameliana, me and your pop will take good care of him until you can see him again" My Nonna explained "You still have so much left to do and Darryl is waiting for you, you should go back to him" she said.

"I can't I don't want to leave him" I sobbed; I felt tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You can't stay my love, it doesn't work that way. You still have a beautiful little boy to take care of…he will need you to be there for him soon enough" I couldn't see her anymore through the tears in my eyes. Although I wanted to stay with my baby boy I knew Nonna was right I had to go back I couldn't just abandon Casey like that, he needed me more than anyone and so did Darryl.

"I'll go back but can I have some time first?" I wondered my Nonna smiled.

"You can have as much time as you need, but you have to say goodbye eventually" she replied.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I had no idea on time anymore all I knew was it seemed like an age since that I had been sitting by Milly's bed, people had come and gone over the hours…or was it weeks now I had no idea. The nurses would come and bring me a sandwich every now and then but I couldn't eat. _

_I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep and now I was struggling to think. I think it had been about 3 week's since Blaydon's funeral and I knew mum and Lynne were starting to worry about me. They had both tried and failed, to persuade me to go home and get some rest. I never went though I couldn't bare the thought of leaving Milly, she was my everything._

_I think it was this time in hospital that made her so important to me, she had now become my sole reason for existence she was the very reason I was breathing right now. I dread to think what would have happened if she didn't wake up and to be honest I think my mum and Lynne had started to think the same._

_I sat close to the bed and rested my head on her hand which was still gripped tightly in my own, as I lifted my head I moved her hand to my lips. I was still wearing her wedding ring on my little finger, I took it of and slid it gently onto her wedding finger "Please come back Milly, I'm losing my way here" I pleaded "I can't do this without you" I added as I kissed her hand gently._

_I wasn't sure what I was expecting to happen but I never in a million years expected what came next "Come on baby forever and always remember" I begged._

"_Always and forever" A voice whispered. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or what but I had decided if it was a dream I didn't want to wake up._

"_Milly" I stuttered in disbelief as I looked up at her face I saw her eyes were opening gently._

"_Hey" she whispered weakly. I stood up and kissed her I could feel her giggling silently._

**Amelia's POV**

I remember watching Brax practically skipping out of the room to fetch a nurse. They came back and gave me the once over and removed all the heart monitors and tubes. I can remember Brax ringing around all his family and Lynne and Harry to tell them I was ok. My head was spinning as I listened to him tell me about Blaydon and the doctors explained what had happened.

I was relieved when I saw Lynne and Harry arrive, although I loved Darryl, his face just kept reminding me about what I had lost, I felt bad that he had, had to bury our son alone and had gone through so much without me to help him. But the more I heard Darryl talk about Blaydon and what had happened the more I realised what I needed to do.

Harry took Brax for a coffee while I spoke to Lynne she was shocked by my suggestion but agreed if it was what I needed then it was a good idea.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I was quite surprised the doctor's only kept Milly in for a few days after she woke up. And lets be honest I was buzzing at the thought of taking her home. As I arrived at the hospital I was shocked to see Lynne was already there helping her with her bags "What's going on" I asked cautiously. Milly just looked up at Lynne and then turned to me. I watched as Lynne left the room closing the door behind her._

"_Sit down" Milly said softly as she patted the bed next to her. I wasn't sure what was happening "You know I love you right?" she started, I felt my stomach sink._

"_Yeah" I replied weakly._

"_I'm not coming home with you; I need some time to get my head around all of this so I have decided I am going to stay with Lynne and Harry for a while" Milly's words almost killed me._

"_What so you're saying you want a break from us?" I couldn't understand what she was saying to me._

"_No baby of course not, I'm just saying I can't go back to that house just yet" she replied. I understand then what she meant everything was at the house the cot the pram and the memories of the whole incident._

"_Ok well I'll come and stay with you" I suggested._

"_No Darryl it's not just the house that holds bad memories for me, you do too"_

_I could barely breathe as Milly said the words to me, I watched numbly as Milly and Lynne left the room, my body had been paralysed to the spot, Milly kissed me on the cheek before she left "I'll call you" she said as she walked away._

_My head was telling me to run after her but my body wouldn't let me move, she was walking away from me after everything I had been through over the last few weeks Milly had just walked away. Left me sat here all by myself. _

_How could she be so selfish?_

_**Ok please review and let me know what you thought of that chapter, hope Milly's point of view wasn't to confusing. Much love Nikki x x x**_

_**Coming up-**_

_**Amelia goes of the rails, will she do something stupid?**_

_**Brax tries to reach out to Amelia.**_

_**What happens to bring Brax and Amelia back together?**_


	14. Letting Go

**I got the idea for the first part of this chapter from a recent episode of Home and Away, when Leah got drunk which I have to say I found extremely funny.**

_**Brax's POV**_

_It was about 1am when I got the phone call from Sam, Milly had been spotted in a local bar. I grabbed the keys to my Ute and headed straight there. This was the third night in a row that Milly had done this._

_I frowned as I walked closer to the bar. Milly was stood talking to some guy, well when I say talking I actually mean flirting with him "Oops I'm in trouble" Amelia giggled._

"_Relax mate I was just about to take her home" the guy grinned._

"_No you weren't, were you?" I replied harshly._

"_Who are you her brother?" the man replied as he stood up, and got right in my face._

"_Nah, I'm her husband" I moved closer to the guy who thought I was threatened by him._

"_Is that right, well maybe you should take better care of your wife" he replied smugly._

"_Really well why don't you come outside and I can take care of you" I noticed the guy look down. I take it he had seen my tatt and the boys behind me because he soon backed down "Nah didn't think so, now get out of here"_

_I watched the guy disappear outside, and then turned to Milly who was practically falling off the stool, she was drinking a bottle of beer. I took the beer out of her hand and put it on the bar "Come on lets get you home before you get into any more trouble"_

"_Yes dad" Milly saluted me as she stood up and almost fell forwards. I grabbed her waist quickly and steadied her._

_Getting Milly inside the house was proving pretty difficulty considering she was determined to go to sleep in the garden. I ended up picking her up and carrying her into the lounge. I laid her gently on the sofa and covered her with a blanket before kissing her on the cheek and walking towards the door. I was horrified when I saw Harry standing there "Jesus" I gasped as I felt my heart move from my chest towards my mouth._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" Harry said quietly "Thanks for bringing her home"_

"_Bringing her home is all I can do, seen as she won't talk to me" I replied as I watched Milly sleeping on the sofa._

"_She will, she just needs time to heal" Harry said as he put his hand on my shoulder._

"_I hope you right" I replied, over the last couple of weeks I had started to give up any hope of mine and Milly marriage being saved. She had chosen to shut out everyone especially me; even Lynne and Harry couldn't get through to her. _

_I got back in my Ute and drove back to mums._

**Amelia's POV**

I woke up on the sofa to the sound of Harry and Lynne mumbling in the background "Urgh" I groaned as I crawled onto the floor and eventually pulled myself up.

"Morning" Lynne frowned. I could see she was annoyed.

"Hello sweetheart, would you like some breakfast?" Harry was always a little softer than Lynne.

"No I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm heading out" I said as I stood up still wearing the clothes from last night. I remembered Darryl bringing me home but I didn't want to think about it.

As I felt the hot water trickle down my neck I looked at my stomach, I could see the clear scar from the C-section. I wasn't sure if the hot water on my face was from the shower or tears, all I did know was I had to get out of there. I quickly got out, got dried and dressed and walked straight back downstairs.

"Now where are you going?" Lynne as asked.

"Out" I yelled as I walked towards my car, got in it and drove out of the driveway.

-x-x-x-

Tegan was already waiting for me at the bar when I arrived, I was a little annoyed to see Brax, Heath and some of the other boys sat at a table near the back.

"What are they doing here?" I spat as I watched Darryl looking at me.

"Hey I didn't invite them if that's what you mean" Tegan said quickly defending herself "Listen why don't we just have one drink here and then go to Yabbie Creek"

I nodded reluctantly I could feel Darryl's eyes burning into the back of me as I sat and drank my beer "Is he still watching me?" I frowned as I looked at Tegan.

"No" Tegan replied as she looked over my shoulder towards Brax's table.

"Well that's our cue to leave lets go" I giggled as I downed the rest of my beer grabbed Tegan and dragged her out of the door. I had somehow managed to persuade Sam to give us a lift into Yabbie Creek. Me and Tegan made our way to a bar I could see she was a little concerned about my sudden mid-day drinking habit.

_**Brax POV**_

_It was 1pm and Sam had just been to tell me he had just given Milly and Tegan a lift into Yabbie creek. Another all day bender I thought as I downed the rest of my beer. This was getting stupid now, I had been sat in the same bar as Milly for nearly an hour and she snuck off when I wasn't watching. I was her husband and she was treating me like a stranger. I knew at that moment whether she liked it or not we would have to talk about this. There was only one thing I could think about doing._

_I got in the car and drove to Yabbie Creek, I text Tegan to find out where they were. I was surprised to walk into the bar and find Milly still quite sober._

"_What do you want?" she asked harshly, it was then I wished she was drunk, at least then she was nice to me._

"_We need to talk" I replied calmly._

"_I can't" she cut me off again, this time I had, had enough so I grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the toilets "Get off me" she snapped as she pulled away from me._

"_Look Mill I get that your upset, but you can't keep shutting me out. I lost my son too" I replied._

"_Yeh well at least you got to say goodbye" Milly replied coldly before turning away from me, she walked out of the door into the car-park._

"_Milly stop" I yelled as I ran after her "Milly" I finally managed to catch up with her, it was too late, Milly had already got into a taxi. Tegan had now joined me outside._

"_Where's she going?" Tegan asked frantically._

**Amelia's POV**

I had no idea what was happening to me, I just stood and stared at the waves overlapping on the sand. I was now stood on Wilson's beach watching the tide come in.

I had lost all sense of what was important to me, the reasons I came back Darryl…Casey my family. I couldn't think about anything else but my beautiful baby boy.

I was now stood on the beach with my mobile phone in one hand and a small bottle of pills in the other; these pills were Harry's pain killers. I had taken them off the table on my way out of the door earlier that morning.

I didn't know what I was thinking or why I was stood here, all I knew at that very moment was how much I just wanted everything to stop, all the pain all the heart ache everything. I felt awful about the way I was treating Darryl but I knew if I spent even a minute with him I would have to face what was happening. I would have to admit our son was dead and that I had failed him as a mother. And the fact I was failing Darryl as a wife

I slowly opened the bottle and poured the pills into my hand there must have been enough to commit suicide properly I counted each tiny little white pill in my hand and took a deep breath "Milly" a voice interrupted me before I could put the pills into my mouth. I turned and saw my biggest fears stood behind me.

"Baby what are you doing?" Darryl said as he walked towards me, I knew he had seen the pill bottle in my hand but I threw it into the sea anyway that and the pills. The sea was now lapping around the tops of my thighs and I hadn't even noticed it was getting deeper. I felt Darryl's hands taking mine, but this time I didn't move away. For some reason being this far out in the sea made me calm. I turned and looked at the sand which seemed like miles away now, before looking up into Darryl's eyes

"I didn't want to hurt you; I never meant to push you away. It's just so hard" I said with tears in my eyes "I love you so much" I said still trying to fight the tears. As his hand moved up to my face I cold feel the cold sea dripping off his fingers.

"I know baby, but you have to know it's hard for me too" Darryl said as he looked into my eyes "I nearly lost you both" he added. I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed, Darryl just pulled me towards him and hugged me tightly "I love you" I added as I pulled away gently and kissed him. The sea was now at the bottom of my back. The tide was coming and I had hardly noticed.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I remember Milly's lips felt amazing against mine it was like the world had stopped moving. I could feel the sea lapping against me but I didn't care. I just reached down and grabbed Milly's thighs, picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. The water had tangled her dress around her legs but I managed to move it away. Milly's arms were now wrapped tightly around my neck as she kissed me more passionately. I remember thinking how badly we needed to get off that beach but the way I was feeling right now I knew that wasn't going to happen. I felt one of Milly's hands move down to my shorts and realised she had thought the exact same thing. I looked around and saw the whole place was deserted so I carried her onto the higher parts of the sand._

_Milly's legs were still tightly wrapped around my waist as I laid her back onto the sand I couldn't help but laugh as I looked down. Milly's white dress was now completely see through, she too laughed when she realised what I was laughing at._

**Amelia's POV**

I gently arched my back as I felt Brax's hand run up my thigh moving my dress off my legs. I could hear the waves lapping against the sand, and the sound of Darryl's heavy breathing as he kissed my neck.

I felt goose bumps cover me as Darryl's cold hand slipped the strap of my dress off my shoulder; he gently kissed my shoulder and then my chest. Just as he was about to enter me we were interrupted "Not on my beach you don't" A very angry sounding coastguard yelled.

"Shit" we both exclaimed simultaneously. The coast guard was Don Marshall and it was safe to say he hated River Boys. Me and Darryl both knew if we stuck around he would have us arrested for sure.

I quickly stood up and started to run, Darryl picked up my sandals and followed "Get back here" Don yelled as he ran to keep up with us. Darryl reached out and took hold of my hand helping me to run faster. Both of us were laughing, it didn't take us long to lose him as we got into the car-park and drove off in Brax's Ute.

_**Brax's POV**_

_It was amazing to see Milly laughing again; she had the most beautiful smile. Even if you didn't want to smile as soon as she did you had no choice._

_She was the most beautiful thing in the world and although we had been through so much I knew at that very moment we were going to be ok. _

_I wasn't sure whether I was doing the right thing but I knew she needed to deal with her pain, I watched her smile disappear when she realised where we were "Why have you brought me here?" she frowned._

"_You need to say goodbye properly" I said "I'll be right beside you baby, but you need to do this" I added as I took hold of he hand. I could feel it shaking. I led her slowly through the cemetery towards the plot out on was buried in. I felt Milly stop as we approached the gravestone marked **Blaydon James Braxton.**_

"_I can't" she sighed as she looked at me "I can't do this" _

"_Yes you can" I pulled her a bit further until finally stopping in front of Blaydon's grave._

**Amelia's POV**

I could have killed Darryl for bringing me here, but for some reason I couldn't move my hands or my legs. Being at this grave was like being suffocated I wasn't ready to deal with this. I closed my eyes and thought about all the nights me and Darryl had spent cuddling up on the sofa and the amount of times we would talk about what our son might look like. Then I remembered what happened that night. The night that led to this, something Darryl had said echoed in my head _"I nearly lost you both" _tears had started to fill my eyes.

I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me got "Let go" I cried as I struggled to get free. Darryl just shook his head so I fought harder "Get off me, I can't stay here" I screamed. Something snapped inside me and for some reason I started lashing out at Darryl. I lost count of how many times I hit his chest; he just put his arms around me and gripped me. I eventually gave in and collapsed into him, we both fell to the ground as he held me. I don't think I have ever cried so hard in my life as what I did that day. Darryl was right I needed to let these feelings go before they destroyed me completely.

**Ok what did you all think of this chapter. Please review and let me know. Your opinions mean so much to me so if you haven't reviewed before now and are enjoying my story then please review. Would really like to know which your favourite bits are.**

**Also a few of my Amelia and Brax fans have asked me about doing an alternative ending to Hidden Secrets, one where Milly survives. How many of you would be interested in this?**

**Much love as Always Nikki x x x**

**Next time-**

**Brax and Amelia have some fun.**

**Amelia gets a new job.**

**The police start sniffing around the Braxton's and the other River Boys.**


	15. New starts, old faces

**Because of the recent storyline on Home and Away, between Casey and Mr Townsend I thought it would be interesting to add him to this story.**

_**Brax POV**_

_It had been almost 6 months since me and Milly got things back on track. It was Milly's 28th birthday and as always we were celebrating in style and when I say style I don't mean limo's and champagne what I mean is a big bonfire party on the beach with beer and a bbq, it was about 9pm and I was stood watching Milly, having a drinking contest with one of the boys who had challenged her to a beer drinking race "Drink, Drink, Drink" was being yelled by Heath and some of the other boys._

_I watched proudly as Milly downed the beer and threw her empty bottle into the bonfire "Yeah" Tegan yelled as he hugged Milly. You see what most people don't realise about my wife is that although she may seem elegant and feminine on the outside Milly could drink us River Boys under the table, me and Heath came to the conclusion she had hollow legs. _

_I couldn't help but laugh when Sweet Child O'mine came on the stereo, this was one of Milly's favourite songs, she and Tegan started dancing. It was amazing to see Milly like this, after what we had been through over the last few months. I watched as she danced with Tegan so freely, just like she used too._

_I was finally getting my wife back, the beautiful woman I had married when I was 22. I took out the small black box I had in my jeans pocket and opened it, inside was a white gold square cut diamond engagement style ring. Although me and Milly were already married the only engagement ring she had was a small DB tattoo, so I decided I could give her an engagement ring as a kind of eternity ring. I had even made the effort to get the ring engraved **Always and Forever **"What's that" a voice from over my shoulder caused me to close the box quickly. _

"_Nothing for you to worry about" I said as I looked round and saw Heath standing behind me._

"_Is that Milly's present" Heath asked, I knew I wasn't going to get away with not showing him so I handed him the box "Wow" he sighed as he opened the box "Dude that's some serious coinage" _

"_Yeah I know" I grinned as I watched Milly and Tegan playing their air guitars "She's worth it though"_

**Amelia's POV**

I had noticed Darryl had been watching me for a while, I went over to see if he was ok "You ok babe" I asked as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Yup, perfect" he grinned mischievously,

"What are you plotting?" I asked as I looked into his sparkling eyes. I could see the reflection of the bonfire in them.

"You'll see" he continued to grin.

"Hmm" I knew he was planning something "Hey baby I'm gonna nip to the loo ok?" I smiled.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked me as though I was 12 years old.

"No Dad, I can go to the toilet all by myself now" I teased. Little did I know what would happen when I got there.

x-x-x-x-x-x

As I walked out of the toilet I heard a voice "Here she is the birthday girl" the voice came from a guy called Kenny Reynolds, he was the owner of the surf club and quite a good friend of Harry and Lynne's.

"Hi Ken" I grinned as I walked towards him "Is that for me?" I asked as I pointed to the red box that was on the counter in front of me.

"Sure is baby girl" he replied

"Aww thanks" I giggled as I reached over the counter and kissed his cheek, as I opened the box it revealed a beautiful silver necklace with a ball shaped locket "It's beautiful" I added as I closed the box and put it in my pocket.

"Darryl not with you?" Ken asked as he scanned the club for Darryl.

"No he's waiting for me outside"

"Oh well you'd better not keep him waiting then" Ken was now sharing the same mischievous grin as Darryl.

"What's going on?" I asked hoping to get some sense out of Ken but no such look. As I finished my drink I was shocked when I saw a face from the past standing in front of me. A very creepy, shivers down my spine kind of face "Hello Amelia" the man smiled.

"David" I replied with a horrified expression, standing in front of me was a guy called David Townsend. He was a guy from High School who had a crush on me, but the crush started to become obsessive.

"You look beautiful as always" he replied with that creepy smile. I grabbed the edges of my short dress and pulled them down to try and cover more of my legs. I was wearing a black strapless short dress and hadn't felt more anxious about it as I did that very second. I was just willing Darryl to come inside.

"Thank you" my answer was shaky "Well it's nice to see you again David, but I'd better go Darryl is waiting outside" I said as I tried to walk pass him.

"Darryl? As in Darryl Braxton? Please tell me you are not still giving that no hoper the time of day?" David spat angrily.

"Too right she is" A familiar voice said harshly from behind me. You can't begin to imagine how happy I was to see him.

"Well, Well, Well Darryl Braxton fell on your feet I see" David spat.

"I sure did" Darryl grinned as he looped his arm around my waist, I noticed the way he looked at me when he realised I was shaking "Come on baby party's waiting"

"Bye David" I said as I walked past David and back onto the beach. Darryl grabbed my arms and looked at me.

"You ok babe?" he asked "You're shaking, come on lets wait over here" he said as he led me to the back of the Surf Club.

_**Brax's POV**_

_Feeling Milly shaking like this made me think about that night at the Halloween Party almost 13 years ago. David Townsend had always had a crush on Milly, but things took a sinister turn when he locked himself in the staff room with her. Milly still to this day didn't tell me what happened in there, but I knew enough to know he didn't touch her I mean lets face it if he had he would be dead right now. David was expelled and we never saw or heard from him again. Well not until now anyway._

_Seeing Milly shaking like this just brought it all back so I decided to take her mind of it a bit. It was the first time that I had got Milly alone so I thought now would be a good time for her to open her present. She frowned as I started to forage around in my pocket I took out the box and handed it to her._

"_What's this?" she asked with a smile._

"_Open it"_

_I watched her face light up as she opened the box, I could see the tears in her eyes "Oh my god Its beautiful" she gasped as she took the ring out of its box. I took the ring off her and slipped it on her finger. It fitted perfectly and looked amazing next to her wedding ring._

"_I love it" she squealed as she jumped at me. I kissed her and lifted her off the floor "And I love you" she added in between kisses._

**Amelia's POV**

I had absolutely no idea how it happened but one minute I was thanking Darryl for my present the next thing I was pushed up against the wall with my legs wrapped round his waist "We can't do this here" I giggled as I felt his hand move down to my panties.

"Who can't" he replied as he entered me, he kissed my neck as I started to rock gently. I groaned gently as Darryl ran his hands up and down my body. Unfortunately just before our peek we were interrupted. Ken had come outside to throw out his empty bottles. Darryl moved us so we were out of sight and put his hand over my mouth, I couldn't believe that he was determined not to stop; he started to thrust harder and faster. I kissed him passionately as I felt the blood rushing around my body. We both struggled not to make any noise as we both reached ecstasy.

After we had finished Darryl put me gently on the floor "Well that's one way to spend your birthday" he laughed as he draped his arm across my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he kissed my head.

"You idiot" I giggled as I hit him playfully. As we walked back down to the beach we had no idea we were being watched, David Townsend had seen everything.

It was about twenty minutes later when the police turned up; apparently someone had reported us for disruptive behaviour and disturbing the peace. I had an idea who that person was but I wasn't about to voice my suspicions to a beach full of angry river boys. I also knew Darryl was thinking the same as me but I didn't want to confirm his thoughts either, so I kept it to myself, for now at least.

Little did I realise this wasn't the last we had heard from David Townsend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

In the next few weeks I had lost count the amount of times the police had been to the house, or taken Heath and Darryl in for questioning. I knew David was behind it but I didn't want to tell the boys so I decided to meet up with this idiot myself.

It was about 7pm and I had arranged to meet him in a place called Summer Bay at a bar called Noah's. I didn't dress up to much because I didn't want to give David the wrong idea. I waited until Brax left the house before heading out. I was wearing a grey maxi dress and silver thong flip flops.

As I walked into the Surf Club I noticed David hadn't arrived so I took the opportunity of ordering myself an orange juice. I ended up chatting to the girl behind the bar for a while she was lovely so bright and bubbly, Martha I think her name was, her granddad owned the place apparently.

I had told Martha I was meeting my husband for a drink after work. I felt terrible for lying but I didn't want to draw attention to us just yet. I waited patiently and David finally arrived "I'm so sorry I'm late I got held up at work" David smiled as he sat down "Can I get you a drink" he asked. I just pointed to my half full glass of orange juice

"I'm good thanks" I waited for him to come back to the table.

"So how has your day been?" he asked me causing my jaw to drop a little "I'm only making conversation"

"Conversation?" I replied "This isn't a date David I'm here to talk about the police and why the hell they have been sniffing around us lately"

"Well I'm sorry Amelia that's what you get when you marry criminal" David replied cockily.

"Married, how do you know about that?" I wondered how he had found out about me and Darryl being married.

"Oh come on, Mangrove River is a small town, it doesn't take much asking" David smiled, his smile sent shivers down my spine.

"You've been asking questions about me?" I was horrified, what else did he know about me and Darryl "Why are you doing this David?"

"I want to make you see you made the wrong choice" David seemed almost psychotic in the way he answered so calmly.

"Wrong choice, what are you talking about?" I exclaimed as I tried to take it all in "David you are deluding yourself. There is no way I will ever change my mind about the choice I made. I love my husband"

"For now" he grinned smugly "Let's see how appealing he is when he is behind bars"

"Even if he was behind bars I would still find him more appealing than you" I didn't mean to lose it but I couldn't control myself "You are just a pathetic little snake who stirs up trouble when he can't get his way" I spat as I got up and walked away. I was glad David didn't follow me. I was horrified however when I got home and found the house and driveway full of police officers.

"What the hell's going on?" I said as I climbed out of the Ute and walked towards Darryl and Cheryl.

"They've got a tip off that we have drugs in our house" Cheryl explained.

"Do we?" I whispered to Darryl, he shook his head but looked worried as the police took two huge bags of cannabis out of the back of his Ute. I looked straight at Darryl and he shook his head. It was then I realised what had happened.

I had taken Darryl's Ute to meet David. He arrived late which meant David had enough time to plant the cannabis in Darryl's Ute while I was waiting for him inside. God I was such an idiot.

"Darryl Braxton I am arresting you for possession with intent to supply" a police officer broke my thoughts as he put some hand-cuffs on Darryl. Heath arrived home just in time to see the police take Darryl away in the police car.

"What the hell is going on?" "Heath asked as he approached me and Cheryl.

"Heath stay here with your mum, keep your eye on them" I ordered as I pointed at the other officers that had been left at the house "I'll call the brief on the way to the police station"

I climbed in my Ute which had already been searched and headed to the police station I tapped a quick text to Heath as I drove to the station **call the boys make sure they don't have anything on them, they'll be next on the list, speak soon Milly x x**

As I pulled up in the car park I could see a few officers stood outside. I noticed the way they looked at me as I walked past them. Being a Braxton meant police officers saw you as a suspect before a crime had even been committed.

I walked towards the front desk and was greeted by a very sure of himself young officer "Hello Mrs Braxton, we are just waiting for you husbands lawyer before we question him" the officer informed me.

"You don't need to question him, I know how the weed got there" I explained causing the officer to smile "I mean it, check the CCTV footage for the Surf Club car park in Summer Bay"

The officers smile was soon wiped off his face "David Townsend is the men you're looking for" The officer nodded and went to speak to his sergeant. I knew this process would take a while so I sat on one of the chairs in reception. I remember hearing my phone beep in my pocket **All clear and Brax? X **the message was from Heath.

**Not quite almost :) **I replied as I turned off my phone. You see us Braxton's were clever, we only ever used untraceable pay and go cell phones, none of our messages can be traced back to us, all we needed to do was get a new sim card.

x-x-x-x-x

It felt like I had been waiting hours in the Police Station, I was relieved when I saw them bringing David in wearing handcuffs "You bitch" he yelled as he was dragged past me, Brax came out just in time to hear him, I grabbed him instinctively to stop him kicking off. I knew as we walked out to the Ute Brax would want answers like why the hell I had arranged to meet David in the first place, but right now I didn't care he was coming home with me without any charges.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I still wasn't sure how I felt as I followed Milly to the car. Yes I was glad to be let off without charges but I wasn't happy about the reason why. Milly had lied to me, she arranged to meet David behind my back. I couldn't help thinking what could have happened if something went wrong. _

_I could tell by the way she kept looking at me that she knew I was angry. I didn't want to mention it yet though because I didn't want an argument. The only thing I wanted was sleep I had been in that police station nearly four hours being cross examined, and I knew Milly had been waiting for me for the whole time so how could I argue with her now. I just got out of the Ute and followed her into the house. I walked straight into the bedroom and left Mill to explain. It wasn't long before I felt her slip in bed beside me, her body fitted mine like a jigsaw "I'm sorry" she whispered as she snuggled her head under my chin. I could feel her hot breath against my skin._

"_Why did you meet him? I asked calmly._

"_Because I wanted to sort this myself" She replied quietly "You would have flipped"_

_Whether I liked it or not Milly was right, me being in the same room as David was a bad idea. I still wanted to rip his head off for what happened all those years ago in that staff room._

"_You don't hate me do you?" Milly asked as she gently planted kisses down my neck and along my chest "I could make it up to you" she added as her head disappeared under the sheets, and appeared a few moments later. I smiled as I watched her straddle me "So do you love me then" she smiled cheekily as she slipped her bed shirt off revealing her naked body._

"_Oh what, that's so not fair" I frowned as I reached up and pulled her towards me. She kissed my lips before moving down my neck. I could feel her hands move down and inside my shorts. Then she stopped._

"_I'm not going any further until you tell me" she frowned._

"_Yes alright I bloody love you" I laughed as I looped my arm around her and turned over so she was under me. She let out a squeal as her legs flung around._

_-x-x-x-x-x-_

_I woke up the next morning to the glare of the sun poking through the small gap in the curtains. Milly's body was tangled in mine, how the hell we slept like this I will never know. I laughed as I realised she was still naked from the night before, I gently untangled my legs from hers and draped the sheet across her body so heath and the other boys couldn't take a peek while I was out._

**Amelia's POV**

I woke up in bed completely naked with a white sheet draped across me, Darryl was already up, I slipped on my Kimono and headed into the kitchen "Morning" Cheryl grinned "Darryl's gone to the beach"

I smile and walked back to the bedroom, I slipped on my red polka dot bikini and a black kaftan with my black thong flip flops. My hair was already in a messy bun. I walked into the lounge and grabbed my keys and a dry towel of the side before walking out the door and heading to my Ute.

As I pulled up near Nelson's noose I could see Darryl surfing between all the sharp rocks, he was well known for his surfing skills and although I wasn't a surfer myself watching him always gave me Goosebumps. As I got closer to the waters edge I slipped off my Kaftan and walked into the water. I bent my knees so my shoulders were under the water; the cool water was a great accompaniment to the hot sun which I could feel burning the back of my neck. I smiled as I watched Darryl paddling towards me on his board he reached down and kissed me "Morning Beautiful" he said as he slid himself into the water. I giggled as I felt his hands slip around my waist; I stood straight so the sea was now around my chest.

"You looked awesome" I said.

"I am awesome" he grinned proudly, I hit his chest playfully "Why don't you try it?" he asked.

"What seriously after last time" I frowned causing him to laugh.

"OK good point" he said as he pulled me closer to him "I could think of something else we could do" I felt a tickling at the sides of my legs and then suddenly Darryl pulled something red out of the water.

"You cheeky sod" I squealed when I realised it was my bikini bottoms he was holding, he screwed them into a ball and threw them onto the sand. He then reached his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss, and a very passionate one at that. I could feel his hand move down my back and then a tickling.

"Don't even think about it" I laughed as I moved his hand a way from my bikini top. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up so I was resting on his waist, with my legs wrapped around him; I reached my hand down into his shorts and pulled them down a little I could see the cheeky smile creeping across his face as he slid inside me.

As we got lost in the moment we were unaware of the newest arrivals on the beach "OI OI" a voice called.

"Shit" we both cried simultaneously but neither of us moved as we turned to look. Heath was stood waving my bikini bottoms in the air "He can't see us" Darryl whispered through his teeth. I started to rock myself gently against him.

"Put them down Heath" I laughed as I watched him showing the other boys. I could see by Darryl's face he was close to coming so I quickened the pace a little, carefully though so Heath didn't see. But Heath saw the look on Darryl's face when he eventually came inside me.

"Oh my god you haven't stopped have you" he yelled "That's disgusting" he added causing me and Darryl to burst out laughing.

"Pass me my bottoms you goof" I yelled as Heath threw me my bikini bottoms, I quickly slipped them on and tied them at the sides before getting out of the water. Heath and the rest of the boys had gone for a surf leaving us on the beach alone. Darryl picked up the towel and wrapped it around us both "I love you Mr Braxton" I smiled as I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you too Mrs Braxton" he laughed as he kissed my forehead "Don't ever forget it"

_**Brax's POV**_

_After and incredible morning at the beach me and Milly finally decided to go home, I was surprised to see mum waiting for us when we got back "Is everything ok Cheryl" Milly asked as she sat down next to Cheryl._

"_Yes I've got some good news for you" Mum smiled as she looked at Milly._

"_The hospital in Yabbie Creek have called, you've got the job you applied for" My mum explained, I was so proud of Milly; I hugged her tightly and kissed her._

"_Oh my god that's fantastic" she squealed as she practically jumped up and down in my arms she seemed so excited "Did they say when I start?" she asked as she turned to face my mum._

"_They said when the new ward is finished so probably in the next few months" Mum replied with a smiled "I told them you would ring them back when you got home"_

_I could see my mum was genuinely pleased for Milly, she thought a lot of her. Milly was like a daughter to her and for some reason my mum had changed, ever since we lost Blaydon my mum had stopped gambling and drinking as much and she was at home a lot more. None of us were sure how long this would last but we knew that we didn't want it to end. This mum was a much better one than the mardy drunk we were all used to._

**I really hope this chapter was ok for you all, please let me know what you thought of my Mr Townsend idea. He will also be introduced later on in This is us, and Letting go of an Angel.**

**Next time-**

**The River Boys arrive in Summer Bay.**

**Amelia starts her new job.**

**Casey has some news for the family but what is it?**


	16. DeJavu

**Well I have finally managed to sit down and write this chapter.**

**Amelia's POV**

I was half way through cleaning the house when I got a phone call from Elaina Dawson; she was the principal at Mangrove River High School. Cheryl was doing the shopping so I decided to go down to the school. Casey had been caught skipping classes for the fifth time that week.

I took a deep breath as I walked slowly toward Elaina's office, it wasn't the first time I had walked to her office, and she was still the same stuck up bitch she was back then.

"Mrs Braxton" The white-haired 'old bag' sung almost sarcastically "Glad you could come in so quickly "Casey is in my office" she said as she gestured towards the door of her office.

I could have quite happily killed Casey there and then. I wasn't sure what was worse the fact he had skipped classes, or the fact I had been made to go and see my old Principal "Please take a seat" Elaina grinned.

"Well Mrs Braxton as I explained on the phone earlier Casey has skipped a lot of classes this week, we have given him several warnings and still keep finding him and Miss Jefferson" Elaina started smugly.

"Hang on did you say Jefferson" I asked before turning to Casey "Katie?"

Casey hung his head in shame instantly. Now I should probably explain about Katie Jefferson, she was Casey's girlfriend and I have to say she had a reputation worse than Tegan's and believe me when I say that takes an awful lot of beating, not to mention the fact she was only 16 years old.

"Yes Casey and Katie seem to be spending a lot of time together recently" Elaina continued.

"Yeah they will do, she is his girlfriend" I replied with slight sarcasm. Elaina rolled her eyes and tutted at me "Look Mrs Dawson I understand Casey has made a mistake by missing classes, but I can assure you he will be punished"

"Well school is important Mrs Braxton and since we have tried and failed on more than one occasion to make Casey see the error of his ways, he leaves us with no choice but to suspend him for one week" Elaina said harshly.

"So let me get this straight, you have called me here because Casey has been skipping classes. You tell me that school is important and then suspend him" I replied "A little ironic don't you think"

"Look Mrs Braxton I am the Prince…" Elaina tried but I was too furious by then.

"Oh save it, the only problem you really have with Casey is that he is a Braxton. I'll honour the suspension Mrs Dawson, but I can assure you Casey will be back at school first thing Monday morning ready and willing to learn from every class won't you Case" I frowned as I looked at Casey who was still slumped in the same position.

x-x-x

The drive home in silence was pretty intense and I must admit I was about ready to batter Casey when we walked through the front door. I clipped him around the back of the head and he turned quickly to face me "What the hell are you thinking Casey?" I asked as I threw him my evil glare.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just wanted to help" Casey replied. I was shocked when I saw tears in his eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked as I cupped his face in my hands "Baby talk to me"

"Katie's pregnant Mill" Casey said as tear's started to fall from his eyes "I don't know what to do"

I felt my legs almost give way underneath me as Casey said the words, it was like history was repeating itself, I couldn't speak all I could do was pull my beautiful baby boy into my arms and hug him tightly. It was times like this that I wished Casey knew who I was; I thought maybe a hug from his mum would have been more comforting than a hug from his Sister-in-law.

"How am I going to tell Mum and Brax" Casey sobbed as I held him.

"Hey you don't need to worry about that, you just focus on Katie, she needs you Casey now more than ever" I replied softly as I pulled him away too look at him "We'll work something out I promise"

x-x-x

_**Brax's POV**_

_I was surprised to find Milly sat at the kitchen table waiting for me when I got home, she looked like she had been drinking, and judging by the half empty bottle of whiskey on the table I figured she had hit the drink hard. Milly never drank alone so I guessed it must have been something bad "You ok baby?" I asked as I leant over her and kissed her neck just under her right ear._

"_Babe sit down" she replied which made my heart sink instantly._

"_What's wrong?" I wondered as I sat slowly in the chair opposite Milly._

"_Katie's Pregnant" Milly just blurted it out in one clumsy mess._

"_She's what?" I didn't mean the words to sound so angry, I mean how could I react this way after what happened with me and Milly? _

_Casey wouldn't even be here if we had been more careful. I guess I reacted just like any parent would have I wanted better for my boy. Casey was always the smart one, I think he must have got that from Milly._

"_Babe" Milly said again interrupting my thoughts "_ _He's really scared, maybe it would help if you spoke to him"_

"_MMM" I had no idea what to say next it was suddenly like de-ja-vu "Yeah I'll talk to him"_

_Milly just nodded "Be gentle with him ok?" she said softly "He's pretty cut up about it"_

_I watched as Milly stood up from the chair and walked towards me, I exhaled deeply as I felt her hands run down my chest and hug my from behind "I had to see Mrs Dawson today"_ _she said with a cheeky smile on her face_.

"_Oh yeah" I couldn't stop the grin from creeping across mine "What did the old bag have to say" _

"_Not a lot but I had a feeling she took great pleasure in telling me about Casey skipping classes" Milly frowned._

"_Oh yeah, hey do you remember the time she caught us in the changing rooms after gym?" I smiled as the memory entered my head._

"_What you mean when we erm…" I knew the same memory had entered Mill's head when I saw the smile on her face "The look on her face still haunts me to this day"_

"_Darryl Braxton get your clothes, Amelia Camanelli with me now" I did my best impression of Mrs Dawson._

**Amelia's POV**

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Darryl's impression of Mrs Dawson "I was so grateful when Lynne didn't pick up the phone" I smiled as I kissed Darryl's neck slowly "She would have killed me"

"Yeah we were a little crazy back then" Brax said with a wide grin.

"Oh just back then?" I chuckled as I kissed his neck seductively. I was kind of hoping he was going to act on it. Let's just say I got my wish.

x-x-x

The living room was full of River boys when we finally made it out of bed, Heath had brought them home from the pub "Don't let us disturb you" he sniggered as he took a gulp from his beer.

"Don't worry we won't" I replied as I leant over him and took a beer out of his crate for me and Darryl "So what is everyone doing here?"

"Nowhere else to go, the pubs been raided and shut down" Heath explained.

"What O'Neil's place you mean?" Brax replied with a smile.

"Darryl what are you thinking?" I had seen that smile before he was plotting something

"You know that place in Summer Bay I was talking about?" Darryl smiled.

"That new restaurant that's opened yeah, what about it?" I asked curiously.

"Well they're having a speed dating night next week, maybe we could make it our new place of interest" Darryl's eyes glistened as he talked about his newest idea. Unfortunately for me I had gone into wife mode and completely ignored the words that were said after the words 'SPEED DATING'.

"Speed dating?" I frowned disapprovingly "You want to go speed dating?"

I could see the amusement creeping across Darryl's face; even the rest of the boys had now sat up and started to pay attention. Darryl's fate now relied strongly on his next sentence and the boys knew it "I don't mean me go speed dating" Darryl grinned "There's only one woman for me Mill, you know that" he added cheekily.

"Nice save Bro" Heath laughed as he clinked his bottle of beer against Darryl's.

"More like there is only one woman stupid enough to put up with you for as long as I have" I teased.

"Stupid enough, or brave enough" Darryl laughed.

Suddenly we stopped joking around when we spotted Casey coming out of his room "Hey Case" Sam announced from the sofa "Grab a beer"

"He's not old enough; besides he's in enough trouble already" Brax interrupted harshly causing Casey to look terrified.

I quickly hit Brax's chest and widened my eyes "Shut up" I whispered under my breath "Gently remember" I frowned and Darryl nodded, I watched as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mate shall we go outside for a minute" Darryl said as he put his hand on Casey's shoulder, Casey nodded and followed his brother.

_**Brax's POV**_

_I had no idea what I was going to say to Casey, but one thing I did know is the poor kid looked terrified. It was almost like looking in the mirror 17 years ago on the day Amelia told me she was pregnant "Milly told me about Katie" I said as softly as I could. _

_I watched as the tears filled Casey's eyes "I'm sorry Brax" he sniffed._

"_Hey it's not like it's the first time this has happened to anyone, but to be honest I was expecting it to be Heath not you mate" I realised what I said wasn't helping "So have you spoke to Katie about it?"_

"_Yeah" Casey struggled to fight the tears "She says she wants to keep it"_

"_Right well it is her decision at the end of the day Case, you have to go with what she wants" I tried to sound convincing, but I honestly had no idea how to deal with this conversation._

"_And what if I don't want that?" Casey asked me and I was flawed._

"_It's not really about what you want mate, It's Katie's life that will change, not to mention her body" I stuttered "I mean look what happened with me and Mill and Blaydon"_

"_Yeah but that wasn't the same Brax, you were married" Casey snapped "It's not the same thing at all"_

_I bit my tongue as hard as I could; the last thing I wanted was to blurt out the truth "Everything ok?" Milly's voice was almost angelic as it interrupted us._

"_Err" I tried but Casey spoke first._

"_Katie wants the baby" Casey announced, I could tell Milly was just as stunned as me "I don't want to be a father"_

_Me and Milly were both silent and shocked, but nothing was going to prepare us for what happened next "Then you should have kept it in your pants" a voice bellowed angrily from behind us both._

"_Shit" I hissed as I looked round and saw mum standing behind us. Milly too was wincing as she waited for the explosion._

"_I thought you were meant to be the smart one, how could you be so stupid Casey" Mum screeched, he voice alone dragged Heath and some of the other boys into the garden._

"_Cheryl" Amelia interrupted trying to stop mum from announcing anything, but it was too late for that._

"_I thought Heath was the only one stupid enough to knock his teenage girlfriend up" suddenly I noticed Heath's head look at the ground. Me and Milly shared the same glance. Since when had Heath knocked up his girlfriend, maybe this is one we would need to talk about. I also noticed mum throw a glare at me, it was a kind of 'yes and you knocked your girlfriend up to Darryl' look._

"_Hang on, are you saying Casey's girlfriends knocked up" Benji grinned "Nice one blood I didn't know you had it in you"_

_My eyes widened as I watched Milly hit him around the back of the head "Shut it y'idiot" she snarled._

"_Don't yell at me, I don't even want the baby" Casey argued with mum._

"_That's good to know" another voice interrupted "I'm glad I finally got the truth out of you" the voice sounded upset. And it had every right to be, when I turned to see who it was I saw Katie standing there with tears streaming down her face, she looked straight at Casey before running out of the garden._

"_Katie wait" Casey ran after her but Milly stopped him._

"_I'll go, I think you've done enough" she frowned as she ran into the house and straight out of the front door._

**Amelia's POV**

Katie was rushing up the street with tears streaming down her face, it took me a while to catch up with her, god that kid could move "Katie, sweetie wait" I called as I reached out to grab her arm.

"Leave me alone" Katie cried as she tried to struggle away "You lot always stick together"

"Hey he might be my family but it doesn't mean I agree with what he wants" I said quickly "Have you spoke to your parents?"

Katie looked at me and sighed deeply "They threw me out" she sobbed "I have nowhere to go"

"Oh honey" I wrapped my arms around Katie and hugged her as tightly as I could "It'll be ok, you've always got here".

Seeing a poor young girl like this was killing me, I couldn't have been more grateful for the family I had inherited; even the River Boys were part of that "I'm so scared Amelia" she sobbed, I could feel a warm patch where her tears were soaking through my vest top.

"Hey you don't need to be scared, I promise you won't be alone in this" I said as I looked at the frightened teenager "Now why don't we go inside and you can talk to Casey properly, because I promise you Katie he is just as scared about all of this as you are"

I put my arm around Katie and led her back inside the house. As we walked through the door I prayed we wouldn't be greeted by Cheryl just yet. Luckily Darryl had managed to keep her in the garden while Casey came inside "I'll leave you two to talk" I smiled as I walked back into the garden. I looked back before going outside and saw Casey and Katie sit on the sofa together.

"You ok?" Darryl approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around my waist "They'll work it out, they're smart kids" he smiled as he gently kissed my neck.

"I hope your right?" I whispered as I felt my body surrender to his kisses "Maybe we should take this inside" I suggested.

"We have guests" Darryl replied still kissing my neck.

"They can entertain themselves for an hour or two" I giggled "Come on" I grabbed his hand and walked forwards into the house and towards the bedroom; luckily we didn't need to go through the lounge to get there.

**Ok hope that was ok for you guys please review and let me know what you all thought, much love Nikki x x x**


End file.
